Broken Wings
by Roxria
Summary: Ryou is always beaten by Bakura for no reason. What happens when an angel wants the abuse to stop? What happens when the angel tries to get the hikari and yami together as a couple? RyouBakura
1. Default Chapter

*Chapter one: Beaten, but not broken*  
  
Ok peoples, this is my story.  
  
It involves Ryou getting beaten by his yami and an angel who wants the abuse to stop.  
  
There will be a later OC pairing, so if you don't like things like that than don't read and don't complain to me about it.  
  
Oh, I don't own Yugioh either so you can't sue me!  
  
Thanx!!  
  
~~  
  
Ryou leisurely walked home from school, trying to ignore the sharp pains that were coursing through his legs.  
  
All this hurt was from his ill-tempered yami.  
  
"Ryou, wait up!" he suddenly heard a familiar voice call from behind him.  
  
He turned stridently around to see the tri haired boy Yugi running towards him, millennium puzzle jingling around his neck softly.  
  
Ryou smiled and waited for his friend to catch up. "Hello Yugi" he greeted.  
  
The spiky haired boy smiled brightly. "I haven't seen you in forever! You always seem to disappear now a days".  
  
The other 17-year-old boy smiled slightly. 'I have to disappear or else Bakura will hurt me and my friends' he thought solemnly.  
  
"It's nothing to worry about Yugi. I've just had a lot of homework and stuff going on lately".  
  
The smaller teen had been worrying about Ryou. The white haired boy never hung around anymore, skipped classes, and now was showing up with bruises and scratches that were always partly concealed.  
  
When asked about these marks, Ryou would just blame them on different types of accidents.  
  
Yugi wondered if the baggy pants and loose sweater were just worn to keep more cuts and marks hidden.  
  
Can I ask you something?" Yugi asked the brown-eyed boy.  
  
Ryou nodded gently.  
  
"Is there something your not telling me? We are best friends, you can tell me anything," Yugi stated.  
  
Ryou wanted so badly just to pour out his pains and emotions to Yugi. To let his tears fall freely and know that he wasn't going to get hurt for doing so.  
  
He knew that he couldn't though, for it would put Yugi's life in jeopardy.  
  
Even Yami could not stop the unimaginable force, which was Bakura's anger.  
  
"No Yugi, I'm fine.  
  
Yugi gave him another, 'I don't believe you'; look but decided to drop the subject.  
  
Obviously, Ryou didn't want to talk about it.  
  
The tri haired boy decided to change the topic of discussion.  
  
"You want to come over tomorrow night? I'm having a get together. Malik, Ishizu, Seto, Joey, Serenity, and Mai. You just got to come" Yugi told his friend happily.  
  
The white haired boy gave him an unsure look. He questioned whether Bakura would let him or not.  
  
"Come on Ryou-Chan! It's the one weekend out of the entire year that grandpa is going to be gone" the violet eyed teen whined.  
  
// Tell the brat to shut the hell up already//  
  
Ryou's face paled as Bakura's mental message was sent across there shared mind link.  
  
"Are you okay?" Yugi asked, his voice filled with true concern.  
  
Ryou took a deep breath. "I'm fine. I need to go though, I'm late for my kendo lesson" the brown eyes hikari lied.  
  
He hated lying but it was for the best.  
  
Yugi nodded.  
  
"I'll call you later about the party though, ok?" the taller teen asked.  
  
Yugi smiled cutely. "Ok then. I'll be waiting for your call. See ya".  
  
Without another word, Ryou took off down the streets turning sharply and moving swiftly, forgetting about how sore his legs were.  
  
'Please Ra. Spare me just this once' he mentally prayed, putting up his mental shields so Bakura couldn't read his thoughts.  
  
He walked up to his house and gulped.  
  
Black rain clouds loomed around it, threatening to pour rain.  
  
Ever since the Yami's had been able to form there own separate bodies, Bakura had been merciless towards Ryou, even when he had done nothing wrong.  
  
The white haired demon swore if he ever told anyone about the abuse, he would kill him or her on the spot.  
  
The brown eyes boy knew as well as any victim that Bakura always fallowed through on his threats.  
  
The white haired boy shivered as he walked up to the door of his small house and put a shaking hand on the door.  
  
He turned it quietly and peeked through the door soundlessly.  
  
No sooner had he done that, when the door swung open to reveal Ryou's Yami giving off an almost predatory look.  
  
"Welcome home hikari" Bakura snarled, an evil demonic smirk playing across his lips.  
  
The demon grabbed Ryou by his hair and threw him inside the polluted house carelessly, before slamming the door shut.  
  
The tormented teen yelped as he hit the solid wall with a deafening smack, sliding down it like a rag doll.  
  
Pain coursed through his already beaten body and he didn't even try to get up, knowing Bakura would just pummel him back down.  
  
Bakura walked threateningly over to his hikari and grabbed the collar of his milky sweater, sliding him back up the tattered wall.  
  
Ryou winced at the razor-sharp pains that shot up his shoulders and legs.  
  
"You should be used to this by now hikari" the yami chuckled, while using his free hand to press the air our of Ryou's lungs.  
  
Bakura kicked his weaker light in the stomach making the lesser one gasp and cough at the lack of air.  
  
The evil fiend let go of Ryou's shirt, letting him double over.  
  
Small amounts of blood dripped from his lights mouth, some how managing to stain his snowy white hair, tinting it a crimson color.  
  
Ryou's vision started to double intensely and a sudden darkness threatened to consume his sight.  
  
Before unconsciousness fell over the battered teen, he heard his yami whisper something in his ear.  
  
"By the way little Ryou", Bakura smirked, "You may go to the brats 'get together'".  
  
~~  
  
So, what do you think?  
  
No flames!  
  
Thanks! 


	2. Cleaning up

**Cleaning Up**  
  
~I don't own Yugioh but I own everyone I create!!~  
  
~~**~~**~~*~~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
Ryou woke up from his black out and groaned as knew pains shot threw his already beaten body. 'Oh God' he thought as he tried to get up.  
  
The white haired boy refused to cry as agony coursed threw every part of his body.  
  
He hobbled through the hallway, tripping over imaginary things as he went. He fell from the weakness b8ut forced himself to get back up.  
  
The only thing he was thankful for was that Bakura had left him enough energy to even walk.  
  
He continued his journey to the bathroom and got there eventually.  
  
The brown-eyed boy ran the water in the shower and turned it up to its hottest spray.  
  
Carefully, he stripped down and entered the shower.  
  
At first the waters burned his battered flesh but soon all the pain just slipped away. The water turned red as it fell down Ryou's body, but the teen couldn't care less.  
  
Soon, the water started to turn cold so the teen reluctantly got out.  
  
As soon as he stepped out of the spray, throbbing darts of pain shot through his meek body.  
  
He wrapped a towel around his waist and looked down at himself.  
  
He sighed. Not only did his body ache, but also his body was stained with cuts and bruises. The whole stomach area was one big bruise and the base of his neck was turning purple and black. Arms and legs were covered with small and big cuts alike.  
  
He was going to have to call and tell Yugi he couldn't make it to the party.  
  
"My one chance to escape and I won't be able to go" the male whispered bitterly. He cursed his yami mentally.  
  
He looked up into the mirror and gasped.  
  
He was staring at someone who definitely hadn't been there while he was taking his shower. The white haired male was looking at a young female.  
  
Ryou turned to face the mysterious person and he almost fell down again.  
  
The male was staring into crystal blue eyes that sparkled with untouched innocents. Long white hair fell down to her shoulder blades and white feathery wings were folded neatly behind her back. White robes dragged along the stained floor but the girl didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked quietly.  
  
She smiled and walked closer.  
  
Strange enough, when she walked closer the male didn't feel afraid. In fact, he felt a wave of safe being.  
  
"I'm Kairi and you." she reached out and gently touched the middle of his forehead a small glow coming from her body, "are not hurt anymore".  
  
The glow died away and when her finger left his body all the pain was gone.  
  
Every cut, scratch, bruise, gash, and marking were gone.  
  
The brown-eyed male stood there amazed. "Thank you" he said. He didn't need to be a genius to tell the smaller girl was an angel.  
  
"Your welcome Ryou" she replied.  
  
He looked up. "How do you know my name? I've never met you before".  
  
She chuckled lightly. "I may be a fledgling but I can still watch you. I. wanted to help earlier but it is forbidden were I come from".  
  
He smiled. "Thank you Kairi. I'm grateful"  
  
The girl brushed stray pieces of hair out of the taller boys eyes. "No problem. I watch. when your yami harms you. I'm sorry I can't help more often. It's just that. I'm so small and I'm forbidden to help mortals".  
  
Ryou tilted his head. "But you just help me. Are you going to get in trouble?"  
  
Blue eyes closed a little. "Probably"  
  
There was a sudden knock on the door and Kairi suddenly disappeared at the sound. "I'll be back soon Ryou. Stay safe," a sweet voice whispered to him.  
  
The knock was heard again except louder. "Get out of their slave!" Bakura's voice yelled menacingly. "Now!"  
  
Ryou shuddered and grabbed another blanket and wrapped it around his top half. He couldn't let Bakura know that he had been healed.  
  
The spirit would ask how and the teen didn't know how to answer that question.  
  
He walked out the doors walking past his yami silently.  
  
"Stupid slave" the white haired demon muttered before disappearing soundlessly.  
  
Ryou didn't feel him inside the ring and assumed that Bakura had gone to go see Marik. Those two were best friends.  
  
The brown eyes teen walked into his room and stripped down, putting on his boxers and a long baggy t-shirt.  
  
' Thank you Kairi, wherever you are. I hope I do see you soon' he thought before pulling the blankets over his body and falling asleep.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
I know it's short but I'll make the next chapter longer if I get some reviews. NO Flames please..  
  
As they say.. If you don't like, don't read, and don't annoy me about it! 


	3. Tainted Hope

*Tainted Hope*  
  
~I don't own Yugioh~  
  
Just to make things clear my OC will not be paired with any of the Yugioh crew.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kairi was watching Ryou from the heavens the next day and sighed.  
  
She wanted to make this boy happy but knew she could only do so much.  
  
He had such a hard life.  
  
Mother dead, father always away, and a yami who beat him for no reason.  
  
She continued looking down from the clouds.  
  
Ryou was walking down one of the Earth streets slowly obviously thinking about something.  
  
She could only guess what.  
  
"What ya looking at squirt?" a males voice came from behind her.  
  
Kairi turned and spotted her best friend in heaven, Kail.  
  
He was a tall angel with short, spiky black hair and ivy green eyes. He had white angel wings, but they were tinted with black.  
  
Kail used to be a fallen angel or a demon until he met Kairi on the Earth. She had brightened his world and showed him things through the eyes of an angel.  
  
In order to turn a demon into an angel, they had to be kissed by one. An innocent angel who had never been kissed and was still completely innocent.  
  
The white haired angel wanted to do something for the demon and he promised he would change for the better.  
  
She gave the boy her first kiss.  
  
They didn't do anything 'intimate' but were closer than best friends.  
  
After that, he did change although his wings would always be tainted with some of the demon emotions that he had to fight off every day.  
  
"I-It's nothing" she stuttered.  
  
He gave her a skeptical look. "You're such a bad liar. One, I was a demon, so I can tell when someone's lying and two" he smiled, "you only stutter when you lie".  
  
She gave him a guilty look and sat down on one of the fluffy white clouds.  
  
He walked over and sat down next to her quietly. "What's up?"  
  
She looked sideways and down at Ryou. "Kail, do you see that boy down there?"  
  
The black haired boy looked down onto the Earth. "The one with white hair? Yeah, I see, what about him? He looks fine to me".  
  
"That boy down there, his name is Ryou. He has no family and he lives with an abusive yami," she said quietly.  
  
"Abusive?" the male angel pondered. He narrowed his eyes at the brown-eyed boy and sensed the human's aura. "He seems fine. No bruises or anything".  
  
"That's because. I.kind of.maybe, went down to Earth and healed him" she said the last part speedily and buried her face into her hands.  
  
Kail jumped up onto his feet. "Kairi, what were you thinking! That's forbidden! You could get in a ton of trouble and possibly be sent to purgatory!"  
  
The white haired angel shivered as that place was mentioned.  
  
Purgatory was a place that you went to be judged. It was like a court for demons and angels. The Archangels decided your punishment depending on the crime you did.  
  
Helping mortals was a high crime if you weren't a Guardian Angel.  
  
"I know, but."  
  
"No buts Kairi. I won't let you risk your well being down there. It's not safe. What if this kid's yami saw you? The first thing on his mind would probably be what to do with you. He could beat you or rape you and you wouldn't be able to stop him because you haven't even finished your training!" the green eyes angel/demon yelled.  
  
She slapped her hand across his mouth to shut him up. "Kail, be quiet. You're going to cause suspicion if you keep yelling like that".  
  
He glared at her and pulled his mouth away.  
  
"Listen, I know all the consequences of my actions but what's the point of being an angel if you can't help anyone?" she whispered.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her gently. Kail wrapped his wings around her folded ones and her body. "You are an angel because you were meant to be happy and free up here with no worries what so ever."  
  
She looked up at her male friend with innocent blue eyes. "Helping him would make me happy".  
  
"And you staying safe would make me happy" he said, looking deeply into her orbs.  
  
She looked down and blushed slightly.  
  
"Tell me angel. What was the reason you turned me?" he questioned.  
  
She blushed. "You understood me and my love for the Earth".  
  
He ran his fingers gently through her hair. "Exactly. I know how you feel about this Kairi, but there is nothing you can do to stop it".  
  
"That's not fair though," she said bitterly. "The elders forbid anyone to even heal the mortals down below".  
  
He sighed. "If you're really serious about this angel, take guardian classes. Tell the mistress and after you are done basic training you will be allowed".  
  
She shook her head. "It'll be too late! Training takes years and I don't know if Ryou will even be around then! I don't want him to have to go through the same thing I went through when I was alive," she said, tears filling up in her eyes.  
  
Kail didn't know what to say for a minute.  
  
He knew that Kairi had gone through the same thing that Ryou was going through on Earth and that was probably why she wanted to help him so much.  
  
The smaller girl's parents were murdered and she too had a destructive yami that beat her endlessly.  
  
Now her yami was in hell.  
  
"Look at me Kail! I don't want Ryou to hurt but I don't want him to die either" she cried silently hugging the older boy.  
  
The black haired angel sighed. "Kairi, sometimes there's nothing you can do".  
  
She buried her face in the older boys chest and cried.  
  
'I want to help her but there's nothing I can do. I love her too much for her to get hurt or transferred somewhere else' he thought to himself, hugging the smaller angel comfortingly.  
  
A pang of jealousy from his demon half suddenly popped up in his mind. She cared so much for this boy on Earth.  
  
He shook the thoughts from his head.  
  
She cared because she didn't like to see anyone hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry Kail," she whispered to him.  
  
"I want you to promise me tenshi. I need you to promise me that you won't go down there again" he whispered to her, running his fingers gently through her hair.  
  
She looked at the ground for a moment.  
  
"Promise me Kairi"  
  
She nodded resentfully and sorrowfully. "I-I p-promise".  
  
He nodded and smiled. "Come on. I'll take you back home".  
  
She nodded.  
  
They walked home silently, Kail carrying the lighter teen in his strong arms.  
  
The boy though, forgot one important thing.  
  
Kairi only stutters when she lies.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dun, Dun, Dun!  
  
Uh OH!  
  
What's going to happen?  
  
Read and review and get your answer faster! 


	4. We Used To Be Friends Before Him

**We Were Friends Before Him **  
  
~I don't own Yugioh~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The very same day, Kairi tiptoed through the clouds dodging as many angels as she could without being noticed.  
  
She hadn't told Kail were she was going and she didn't plan to. As far as he new, she was still in her room resting. It was only about 2:00pm human time.  
  
This was something was something Kail couldn't know about.  
  
He wouldn't understand and would try and stop her.  
  
The white haired angel jumped of the edge of a cloud and for a minute plummeted before spreading her wings. 'Sorry Kail, but I can't leave Ryou right now and no guardian angel has been helping him'.  
  
She made sure no mortals saw her and continued her flying path to Ryou's home.  
  
When she got to the white haired boys house she heard yelling and breaking glass coming from inside.  
  
"You Bitch! You're hiding something from me and I swear to Ra I'll find out what or who it is and then you'll be fucking sorry" Bakura's voice yelled. The yelling was followed by a 'smack' that was no doubt the yami's fist hitting Ryou's jaw.  
  
"Ryou" the angel whispered troubled.  
  
'I want to help further but that would be going to far' she told herself mentally.  
  
More sounds were heard from inside including the yelps of pain from the beaten boy.  
  
She covered her ears with her hands and slid down the wall of the house. "Gods stop" she whispered into the wind, memories flooding back into her mind of her yami.  
  
Everything started to go blurry but Kairi refused to black out or anything of the sort.  
  
Suddenly the noise stopped and the blue-eyed girl took her hand away from her ears to listen to the silence.  
  
Everything started to fade back into her mind and she heard the front door slam meaning that the disastrous spirit had gone out again.  
  
Kairi had watched were Bakura went after he had beaten Ryou. He went to some detest bar across town and didn't return till late in the afternoon. When he did, he was drunk and even more dangerous then usual.  
  
The white haired angel didn't bother using the door, but instead walked right through the wall.  
  
She did this by going transparent. It was a very energy-consuming task and she could only do it for about 10 seconds tops.  
  
When she looked around the room, a gasp of silent horror left her lips.  
  
There was Ryou.  
  
He was slumped against the wall, blood dripping from his mouth and just about every other part of his body. His eyes were closed but you could tell he had a black eye. Bruises covered in arms and his shirt was ripped down the middle, exposing damaged stomach tissue and skin.  
  
Blood was dripping down the wall that Ryou had clearly slid down.  
  
The blue-eyed girl ran over to a highly injured Ryou and started the healing process, like she had done the way once before.  
  
It took longer then before, but that was only because he was far more hurt that last time.  
  
She removed her fingers from his forehead and sat down in front of him, waiting for him to awaken.  
  
After about five minutes, his eyelids twitched softly and his brown orbs opened dizzily.  
  
"Are you okay Ryou?" she asked softly.  
  
The white haired boy shakily nodded his head and quickly scanned over his own body. "You healed me".  
  
Kairi nodded softly and she smiled. Her wings folded neatly behind her back.  
  
It was something Kairi could never explain. She couldn't help but be happy on Earth. Just being there made her smile, not that heaven was bad or anything. She had great times up there too.  
  
"You're a lifesaver Kairi," he said, standing up and helping the angel to her feet.  
  
The angel looked around the room for the first time since she had been there.  
  
The room was painted white and blue and had a double bed in the corner. A desk was in the other corner.  
  
She walked over to it, noticing a picture frame had been knocked over. The glass in front was broken but she ignored that and picked it up.  
  
A mental gasp filled her mind as she looked at the picture dumbfounded. 'I can't believe it' she thought. A small smile spread across her features.  
  
The picture was of something someone never would have guessed.  
  
It was of Ryou and Bakura. The yami was giving Ryou a piggyback at what looked to be a carnival. Both were smiling, although Bakura's smile looked a bit darker than Ryou's.  
  
The white haired boy sighed. "Bakura wasn't always like what he's like now".  
  
Blue eyes looked up questioningly at the taller boy. "You were friends. What happened to cause such a change?"  
  
"After he met Marik. things just started to change. He came home drunk and he didn't seem to care about anything anymore" he whispered.  
  
Kairi had a sad look sketched across her face, but then a question came to mind. "Who is Marik?"  
  
A serious and somewhat despising look came across the white haired boys face that Kairi had never seen before. "How old are you Kairi?"  
  
She gave a puzzled look at the 17 year old. "I'm 15".  
  
"I don't know if I should tell," he whispered.  
  
She put her hand on his cheek. "Please tell me. How can I help if I don't know what I should be looking out for?"  
  
The boy sighed and took the picture from her hand and looked at it carefully. "Marik is a thief of sorts. He steals what you cherish most, like friendship. He has the power to change people. He can make you do anything just with his demonic words. It's like. he knows what you're thinking and what you truly are".  
  
The white haired boy brushed hair behind his ear. "He's the yami of Malik Ishtar. Malik doesn't know that Marik is still alive. Bakura, used to be my best friend until Marik go hold of him".  
  
"That's horrible! How could someone do that?" the angel said sorrow in her voice. "That's just not right!"  
  
He smiled slightly. "You're right but Marik is prince of all things that aren't right".  
  
"Oh no" he suddenly shouted, the clock catching his eye.  
  
"What's wrong?" the white haired girl asked puzzled.  
  
He looked at her. "There's a party at my friends house that I promised to attend. It starts in 20 minutes!"  
  
The girl giggled. "What are you worrying about? Grab some sleeping stuff and go".  
  
"What about you? I don't want to just leave you."  
  
She lifted a finger to his lips to silence him. "Ryou, just go. I'll be in heaven and I'll visit after you the party. Have fun". Without another word she went translucent and faded through the walls.  
  
He sighed and went to go pack his things for the sleepover party.  
  
A question crossed his mind while packing.  
  
Malik and Ishizu were going to this party. Should he tell them that Marik was free and on the loose?  
  
Everyone thought the evil Egyptian had been banished by Yami but he somehow survived.  
  
The question was, telling them could cost him his life.  
  
Bakura had sworn that he'd kill Ryou if he ever told a soul about Marik coming back.  
  
Bakura always kept his promises.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Kairi flew back up to the sky unnoticed and nobody had even noticed she had gone.  
  
When Kail asked where she had gone she replied that she just needed some air.  
  
He had left her alone after that.  
  
"I finally have a plan," she whispered to the wind. "I need to get Ryou and Bakura together again".  
  
~~**~*~*~*~  
  
The plot thickens!  
  
Read and review please. Roxy and me love reviews!  
  
Any guesses on what's gonna happen?  
  
Well, just REVIEW! 


	5. The Sleepover

***The Sleepover***  
  
~I don't own Yugioh~  
  
~~**~~**~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Ryou was walking down to Yugi's house, sleeping bag and clothing tucked under his arm.  
  
It would be nice to have some fun for once but he couldn't help but think about everything that had been going on for the last few days.  
  
He still partly couldn't believe that he had a real angel watching over him.  
  
It was nice to know but he still feared Bakura and Marik above all others.  
  
When he got to the game shop he smiled. Balloons were tied everywhere and the store itself had been closed down.  
  
"Ryou!" a sudden voice called to him. "You came!"  
  
It was Yugi. He ran out to go meet his white haired friend. "Gosh, I thought you weren't coming".  
  
The brown-eyed boy gave a happy smile. "Well, I'm here now. Is everyone else already here?"  
  
The tri haired boy nodded happily. "Lets go!" He grabbed Ryou's hand a dragged him inside the gaming palace.  
  
It had been decorated in glitter, ribbons and streamers.  
  
They walked into the attached living room and they saw everyone sitting there.  
  
Well, almost everybody. Seto was missing.  
  
"Were is and Seto? I thought he was coming?" the white haired teen asked.  
  
" Mister 'workaholic' is at his company, having no time for us small insignificant people" Joey said with a smile. It was known that Joey and Seto were dating.  
  
Everyone chuckled.  
  
Malik looked around suspiciously. "Where's Yami, Yugi? He goes everywhere with you".  
  
Yugi blushed. "He's gone with grandpa to a Ancient Egypt meeting. Grandpa thought Yami could teach everyone a thing or two about how Egypt really was back then".  
  
Mai smirked. "Well, everyone knows if anybody can tell those people something about the old days, its Yami".  
  
"So, what does everyone want to do?" Joey asked. "How about 'Truth or dare'?"  
  
Everyone agreed, Ryou nodding his head shakily.  
  
The gang got in a big circle. "Who's gonna start?"  
  
Mai raised her hand. "I'll start of course. Serenity, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth" the smaller girl replied meekly.  
  
"Out of all the guys in this room, who do you think is cute?"  
  
The raven-haired girl blushed. "Yugi".  
  
The tri haired boy's cheeks tinted pink.  
  
"Um, Malik, truth or dare?"  
  
The Egyptian gave a small smile. "Truth first".  
  
"If you weren't related to Ishizu, do you think you would be attracted to her?" the petite girl asked.  
  
The blonde smirked. "No way in hell".  
  
"Why not?" the black haired girl said defensively.  
  
"No offence sis, but you're a workaholic just like Seto" he replied.  
  
"No, I'm not" she argued.  
  
"Yes, you are. I practically had to drag you away from the museum to get here".  
  
She blushed. "Whatever".  
  
"Yugi, truth or dare?" he asked, looking at the munchkin.  
  
The tri haired boy smiled. "Dare".  
  
"When Yami walks through those doors I dare you to kiss him," the Egyptian said with a smirk.  
  
Everyone knew that Yami and Yugi had a huge crush on each other but were way to shy and stubborn to admit it.  
  
The small teen nodded slightly. "Ryou, truth or dare?"  
  
The teen wasn't sure if he should say truth. He had too much to keep secret. "Uh, Dare".  
  
"I dare you to. kiss Ishizu".  
  
The female teen gave a sigh and so did Ryou. The white haired boy could practically see Kairi giggling at him from the heavens.  
  
He crawled over to the black haired girl and gave her a soft kiss on the lips and then pulled away.  
  
Ishizu's brother was laughing hysterically.  
  
"What's you problem?" Mai asked the teen.  
  
He didn't answer but continued to laugh.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Ok then. It's your turn Ryou" Yugi said.  
  
"Um, Joey. Truth or dare?"  
  
"I pick the ever loved truth," the blonde said.  
  
"What's your favorite feature on Seto's body?"  
  
Everyone snickered.  
  
"Jeeze, you people are all disgusting!" the blonde said sticking his tongue out. "But I'd have to say his eyes. Mai, truth or dare?"  
  
She sighed. "Dare".  
  
"If you had a choice, who would you kiss? Rex or Weevil?" he asked.  
  
The room broke up into snickers.  
  
The blonde rolled her eyes. "I'll tell you this. I wouldn't kiss Weevil if he were to pay me a million dollars".  
  
"So does that mean you'd kiss that dino dolt Rex?"  
  
"If it were between the two, yeah" she replied simply, flicking her hair.  
  
Everyone giggled girlishly.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Later that night, the whole gang decided to watch a movie.  
  
They let Malik pick out the movie and of course, he picked something that would scare half the group out of their wits.  
  
He picked out a movie called 'Scream'.  
  
It was a horror flick about some crazed lunatic who went around killing people torturously in a freaky Halloween mask.  
  
Yugi closed his eyes and hid under the covers as the masked terror slashed a girl to pieces.  
  
"Come on Yug. It's not that scary" Joey said with a smile.  
  
Ryou watched the movie screen memorably.  
  
Pictures of Bakura flashed into his mind and somehow the movie reminded him of the corrupted yami.  
  
"You Ryou. You ok? You're spacing out" the blonde Egyptian said, waving his hand in front of his friends face.  
  
The white haired boy smiled dreamily. "Yeah. Of course".  
  
The doorbell rang and Joey ran to the door. He had ordered pizza not long ago.  
  
"Dinners here" he called from the kitchen.  
  
Mai sighed and stopped the movie. "Can't he think of anything but his stomach?"  
  
The gang laughed and headed into the kitchen.  
  
The aroma of pizza filled their senses and they looked at the three pie's laying on the counter, all open.  
  
Joey had already helped himself to two pieces from each pie.  
  
"Jeez, Joey. Don't wait for us or anything" serenity said scornfully to her older brother.  
  
"-orry" the blonde said between mouthfuls of delicious pizza.  
  
The rest of the gang helped themselves to pizza, all except for Ryou who only watched.  
  
"Ryou you're acting strange. What's up?" Yugi asked, munching quietly on his pizza.  
  
The white haired boy shook his head to wake up from the daydream he was having. "Oh um, I'm just not that hungry".  
  
"It just hasn't been that kid. You've been spacing out all night" Mai said, tapping her fingers against the counter.  
  
He thought about everything that had been going on. "I'm sorry. I'm just not in it tonight. It's been a. hectic week".  
  
Malik raised an eyebrow. "How so?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it right now" the brown eyed hikari said quickly.  
  
The blonde Egyptian sighed and narrowed his eyes at Ryou. 'I'll find out why your acting so different Ryou. I swear to every God and Goddess in the heavens' he thought promisingly.  
  
~~**~~**~~***~~  
  
Yeah, another chappy done!  
  
Yeah!  
  
Read and review for more chapters! 


	6. Coming Back

Coming Back  
  
~I don't own Yugioh~  
  
Thanks everyone for all of your wonderful reviews. I love them all!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Thanks for coming Ryou" Yugi said to his friend as the white haired boy walked down the front porch steps.  
  
"Thank you for inviting me Yugi. I had a great time" the brown-eyed boy replied. "But remember. You still have to kiss Yami when he comes back"  
  
The tri haired boy nodded and blushed crimson. "Um, yeah"  
  
"Bye".  
  
"Bye. See you soon".  
  
As Ryou walked away a smile spread across his features. He had a lot of fun, the most fun he'd had in forever.  
  
He smiled at the warm sun that danced across his white skin and looked carefully at the clouds above him. He wondered if that's were Kairi and all the other watched the Earth from.  
  
The white haired boy took his time in getting home. He loved having the cool breezes flush against his skin, seeming to cleanse him in a way.  
  
'I wonder if Bakura's home?' he thought, the thought breaking his good train of enjoyment. He shook his head for a minute and decided to take a detour into the park, one of his favorite places.  
  
The park was more like a forest then a park. A huge group of tall, branching trees and shrubbery that went on for at least a mile.  
  
Twigs and small branched crackled under his feet.  
  
He walked for about half an hour before something in the distance caught his eyes. It looked somewhat familiar but he couldn't tell because of the distance between them.  
  
He silently continued walking forward but at a faster rate.  
  
The white haired teen let out a silent gasp when he saw who it was.  
  
Kairi was lying against one of the branched high up in the air of one of the huge trees. Her wings had disappeared and he guessed she must have retracted them.  
  
"Kairi" he called up to her somewhat noiselessly.  
  
Her head shifted downward and she smiled. "Oh hi Ryou. How are you?"  
  
He gave the smaller teen a strange look. "I'm fine, but what are you doing here?"  
  
"Just thinking. It's really quiet here so I can think really. clearly," she said, closing blue orbs gently. "What are you doing here? Did the party end already?"  
  
The brown-eyed male laughed a little. "Yeah, unfortunately it did. I come here because it's the one place were nobody can really find me".  
  
"Except Me," the angel said sitting up with a smile.  
  
The older one chuckled. "Well yeah, but you don't count. You didn't exactly find me".  
  
The female flipped upside down on the tree so she was hanging from the branch by her legs and not her hands. "I suppose you're right".  
  
Ryou sat against one of the gigantic trees and sighed.  
  
"What's wrong Ryou? Did you not have a good time at Yugi's?" the blue eyed teen asked gently.  
  
He shook his head. "No I had a really great time over there. I just. Everything is so complicated in much more then one way".  
  
She tilted her head. "Explain. Maybe I can help".  
  
He smiled. "Maybe. Kairi, no offence but you may be a little young to quite understand were I'm coming from".  
  
The white haired female jumped down from the tall tree landing easily on her feet. "Try me. Trust me when I say Ryou, I am wise beyond my years. You would be surprised at how much me have in common".  
  
"Ok then. What would you do if you had mixed feelings for someone and you knew for a fact that they didn't like you back?"  
  
She smiled knowing he was talking about Bakura. "My first question would be, how do you know they didn't like you back? Have you asked them?"  
  
The white haired boy blushed slightly. "Well, no, but."  
  
"There is always a chance that they have feelings for you Ryou, but the one thing you have to remember is people change" she said quietly. A small smile was passed his way. "But most of the time, when people do change for the worst, there is always a reason behind it and the reason is usually something that can be reversed to change the person back".  
  
"What if. you don't know the reason they changed?" he questioned, fiddling a bit. "What if they won't tell you?"  
  
She sighed. "The sad thing is, you may never know. That is really up to them if they want to change or not. Sometimes, you can't help them".  
  
Ryou smiled brightly. "I think you're starting to talk in riddles".  
  
She gave a small grin. "I only speak what comes from the heart".  
  
"Well, thanks".  
  
"You said you had more then one problem. Anything else you'd like to share?" she questioned.  
  
He shook his head. "Not right now".  
  
"Okays then". The smaller teen smiled and stretched a bit. She looked up at the sky and couldn't help but feel guilty when she thought of Kail.  
  
"Do you have someone waiting for you up there?" the male asked, stretching from his sitting position.  
  
She blushed a bit. "Yeah, but." her voice trailed off.  
  
"But what?" he questioned.  
  
"I made a promise. that I couldn't keep to him. I think he'll be mad at me" she said softly, looking back down at the Earth.  
  
"Why did you brake your promise to him if it was so important?"  
  
"Because if I didn't go against my word then um, other people would get hurt" she replied, not giving away anything about the secret to Ryou.  
  
He nodded and looked at his watch. It was 3:00pm. "I should go. Are you going to come with me?"  
  
She shook her head. "I should probably get back up there incase someone notices I'm not there" she said, motioning to the sky.  
  
The white haired male nodded and smiled. "I'll see you soon I guess".  
  
She nodded in agreement. "Ok"  
  
The 17-year-old walked out of the forest contently, Kairi spreading her wings and jolting into the air.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kail was down on Earth also. He was dressed in normal teen clothing and his white-black tinted wings were retracted into his back.  
  
He knew that Kairi had disobeyed him and continued to go back to Earth.  
  
"Damn it, why does she not understand?" he hissed into the air frustrated beyond belief.  
  
His demon emotions were starting to rise out of him. Jealousy and distrust surfaced.  
  
The black haired boys thoughts wandered to Ryou, the white haired male she had told him about. "This is all that mortals fault! If it weren't for him everything would be fine right now".  
  
Little did the black haired male know, there was another watching him. listening and feeding off Kail's hate for the mortal boy. A shadowy smirk passed across the mysterious person's face. "So the halfling has jealousy. I have great use for someone like him".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
That's' the end of this chapter!  
  
Yeah, an cliffy or something like that.  
  
Anyways. what will happen?  
  
What'll happen to Ryou?  
  
What will happen between Kairi and Kail?  
  
Who is the figure stalking the demon/angel boy?  
  
Find out soon. IF I get lots of reviews! 


	7. Marik's Ways

**Marik's Ways**  
  
~I don't own Yugioh and I never ever will. I'm happy just writing this story my other stories. Go me!~  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kail was still hanging around Earth, although he knew Kairi had flown back up to heaven.  
  
He looked up at the white fluffy clouds irritably. 'She's so great but so naïve' he thought.  
  
The male decided he should get going though.  
  
The last thing he needed was for Kairi to find out he had been on the Earth when telling her she couldn't be on it herself.  
  
He casually walked into a deep alley and shed his human clothing, leaving him in black leather pants and a white t-shirt that had two tears in the back for his wings.  
  
The half angel then spread his big white-black tinted wings, extending them to their full length.  
  
The black haired male was just going to take off he noticed he couldn't move his feet.  
  
It was like they had been super glued to the floor.  
  
'Damn it' Kail cursed mentally.  
  
"Well, it's seems I've caught a demon in my net" a smooth voice came from the shadows.  
  
The green-eyed male growled in annoyance and retracted his wings into his back. "Who are you?"  
  
The small deep chuckle was heard. "That's not important right now".  
  
"Oh and what may I ask is important?" Kail snarled.  
  
"You'll see in time Kail," the strange male accent said again.  
  
The demon/angel stopped struggling against the invisible restraints. "How do you know my name?"  
  
All of a sudden, a male stepped out of the concealing shadows, rays of light shining on his dark form.  
  
The mysterious male had spiky dirty blonde, some which was spiked up and some which was laying against his shoulders. Immortally wicked violet eyes gazed into Kail's hypnotically. A dark tan proved he must have come from somewhere exotic. He wore tight black leather pants and a matching sleeveless black leather shirt. "Kail I know everything about you just by looking into your eyes".  
  
The blonde man walked forward and stood eye to eye with the other male with a smile. He was about an inch taller than Kail.  
  
"I don't believe you," the other hissed, green eyes almost issuing a challenge for him to prove it.  
  
"I can see you're not supposed to be here," the darker male said, a sinister look reflecting in his violet orbs. "I can tell you need to get home and that you need to see someone".  
  
Kail's stability began to waver. There was something about this boy. something that made him feel as if he were almost a demon again.  
  
"I can tell you're frustrated and angered because someone betrayed you, a close friend of yours perhaps?" the male went on. "I see you want revenge and vengeance towards the one who made that one person betray your trust".  
  
The black haired halfling gave a glare at the other, mentally wondering how this man could be telling the emotions and thoughts that he wanted. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Marik, the one who can make all you're thought's. reality," he whispered into the boy's ear, releasing the magic spell that bound the other boy in place.  
  
Kail felt the bindings disappear but didn't move. He felt as if he needed to keep listening to what this violet eyed male had to say.  
  
"I'm the one who can help you get whatever you want," Marik continued on, pushing the other farther into his grip.  
  
"I can't do that" Kail said, pushing away, mentally remembering that he was an angel and needed to fight off his demon emotions.  
  
The blonde gave a small grin. "And why not? Because you're an angel?"  
  
The green-eyed boy glared daggers at Marik who didn't even flinch, but nodded. He tried to think of Kairi but her picture slowly faded from his mind his full focus being on the blonde.  
  
The Egyptian laughed. "Wrong Kail"  
  
The black haired youth only stared at the other.  
  
"You are more demon then you ever were angel. You were born a demon and you are meant to stay a demon. It is you're destiny" he said, the surroundings suddenly going pitch black, with tints of swirling purple.  
  
'The Shadow Realm' Kail thought as he remembered being here when he was a demon.  
  
Shadow's crept around everything but he could still see the male Egyptian clearly.  
  
"You are meant to be what you were born to be. A demon child, intended to do dark deeds and make people suffer" the evil male said predatorily.  
  
'He's right you know' a voice said from the dept's of Kail's mind. 'You are meant to make people suffer and serve the darkness as your master'  
  
"No, you're wrong" the black haired teen stated, his voice wavering a bit. Half of him believed what Marik said and the other half was still hanging onto the belief that he had changed.  
  
"Am I know?" the leather clad male said, disappearing into the shadows and then reappearing behind the halfling. He wrapped his arms around Kail's waist and to Kail's surprise he didn't fight the other male off.  
  
"If you are an angel then why." Marik kissed the other boy's neck, "Aren't you fighting me off?"  
  
'Why aren't I defending against him?' the angel/demon asked himself mentally, biting back a soft moan. 'Why does my body enjoy his touch when I should be hating him?'  
  
'Maybe because you're a demon and he is the darkness' the other voice in his head said.  
  
"Angels are supposed to be innocent and pure of sin. You have killed and slaughtered many humans in your past" Marik whispered into the other's ear. "Which makes you a demon".  
  
Green eyes opened a bit wider. 'Maybe. He's right. What if I am meant to fight against the light?' The black haired teen leaned against the Egyptian, tilting his head up in wonder.  
  
"Remember how satisfying it was when you hunted and spilt the blood of so many innocent's?" the blonde cooed, kissing down Kail's neck. He bit down roughly making the younger one let out a moan.  
  
The pain felt. good to him. "I felt, complete".  
  
"And you turned when someone wanted you to change what you were. Do you want to be yourself again?" the tanned male whispered.  
  
"Yes" Kail hissed. "I want. to be. myself once again".  
  
Marik kissed the back of the shorter ones neck and ran his hands under the black haired beauty's shirt, running his fingers along the muscle's of the younger ones stomach. "Let me teach you once again the pleasure of pain and defiance. Let me do he ceremony that will turn you back to your true self".  
  
Kail smirked. "Help me and I am yours"  
  
Marik grinned. "Good demon boy, because when I play, I play for keeps"  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
DUN DUN DUN!  
  
So? What does everyone think? Yeah, I know it was a short chappy but I have lotsa homework lately so it's getting harder for me to update.  
  
Sorry, But I promise to update as soon as possible!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews by the way. Loved them all to pieces!  
  
Bye Bye: Ray 


	8. Demon Entwined

Demon Entwined  
  
~I don't own Yugioh but I would like some reviews for this and my other stories. My sister and me would love that~  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Marik grinned as the younger boy gave up to his demon side. 'I will change you halfling and then you will be mine and do my bidding'.  
  
Kail felt the darkness cover him once again like it had done when he was a demon.  
  
It felt refreshing and like he was being born again.  
  
The blonde smirked and moved his hands further up the shorter one leather shirt and kissed his neck gently. "You have chosen the way of pain and pleasure, a unbeatable combination".  
  
Tringe gave a small smirk. "Sounds good".  
  
The older one trailed his tongue down the black haired demons neck and summoned the Millenium Rod into his hand. He spun the smaller boy around and pushed him to the ground following him down.  
  
The green-eyed boy hit the ground softly, the shadows cushioning his fall.  
  
He felt Marik straddle him and let out a small lustful sound that only a demon could make. It was kind of a dirty, 'fuck me' sound.  
  
"Eager Kail?" the blonde whispered into his ear. "You've been neglecting your needs up in heaven for much to long". He cut away the fabric sticking to the halflings body with the millennium rod, which was now a long golden dagger.  
  
A small cut was made at the nape of Kail's neck pure red blood seeped out, making a trail from there to high chest.  
  
The violet-eyed male smirked and pressed his lips to the wound, suckling harshly at the crimson fluid.  
  
The younger one let out a soft moan and thoughts of Kairi couldn't help but fill his head. He smirked evilly. 'Once I am demon again that stupid boy will pay and Kairi. will be mine'.  
  
The older one slid the cut up piece of clothing off his new ally's chest and kissed his heatedly. He cruelly bit down on his lower lips causing the youth to open his mouth willingly. Coppery blood hit his tongue, tinted with the revenge filled taste that he loved.  
  
"You want revenge Kail. I will help you achieve that," the blonde said, kissing down the shorter ones neck. "You lust for someone. but are afraid to touch them in fear that your demon side will take over and you may harm them".  
  
Kail nodded, letting out a keen moan from the others actions.  
  
"When you are demon, it won't matter. You can have anything you want. The Earth will shutter at your arrival and the inhabitants will bow down to you". Marik trailed his tongue down to the exposed flesh of Kail's chest.  
  
"Y-yes. She'll be mine," the younger one said calmly.  
  
"Ooooh, it's a she? What good little toys the feminine species make" the Egyptian said coolly. He moved his free hand down and started to stroke the black haired boys hardening member through his leather pants.  
  
A hiss of pleasure left the others lips and he arced his back to the dominating males touch.  
  
Marik took Kail's left nipple into his mouth, biting down roughly and then soothing the bud with his cryptic tongue.  
  
"Mmmm" Kail hummed blissfully. "I always hated foreplay".  
  
Marik grinned. "I guess you're right little one. We should just get through this. Pain is pleasure". The blonde could already see the red coming back into the other eyes and replacing the once ivy green eyes. Small fangs could be felt when they kissed.  
  
The elder removed Kail's clothing and discarded his own easily. "Slow or fast little one?"  
  
The black haired male wrapped his arms around Marik's neck and brought him closer they his face was only an inch from his. He smirked. "I'm no virgin Marik. Take me hard and fast".  
  
Red met dark violet.  
  
"As you with Kail. Let us perform the spell," the tanned male stated, returning the youths grin with one of his own.  
  
"Lets".  
  
Marik lifted the Millenium rod and poised it at Kail's firm chest. He dragged the dagger along the muscle, breaking the perfect skin. He started to draw a symbol onto the youth's chest and entered him quickly, thrusting his member into the youths opening.  
  
The black haired male let out what was between a moan and a hiss.  
  
The Egyptian mumbled a spell in dark Ancient Egyptian while continuing to carve his sign into the youth's chest. It was hard to keep concentration because of the pleasure the younger youth's body was giving to his throbbing member.  
  
Kail's blood started to turn colors until it finally turned black and stayed that way.  
  
The violet eyed male thrust into the smaller boy harshly and smiled when he saw Kail's usually gray feathery wings turn into black, leathery, bat-like wings that were twice the size of his angel ones.  
  
The youth moaned at the pain, finding it difficult to stay still.  
  
"Angel to demon once again. You are mine now Kail" the dark male said. He thrusted into the male one last time before releasing inside him and claiming him.  
  
The youth rolled his head back in pleasure as the older male released inside his own body. He panted heavily but smirked nonetheless.  
  
The yami licked all the blackened blood off Kail's firm chest, removing all the thick liquid and revealing an Egyptian symbol.  
  
In the ancient language, it stood for 'fallen angel'.  
  
Marik faced Kail so that they were eye to eye and kissed him heatedly, Kail returning the kiss eagerly. He pulled away a little.  
  
The black haired male noticed a thin trail of his own blood trailing from Marik's lower lips to his chin. Kail leaned up and suckled on the older males lip and then moved lower licking the blood away.  
  
His demon blood tasted like a forbidden fruit that was never supposed to be touched.  
  
The shadows swirled around the two as whispering about the evil that lie there.  
  
"I will teach you Kail. You will be introduced to the others like us and soon." the violet eyed male chuckled, "Whatever you want will be at your fingertips".  
  
The winged boy smirked dangerously.  
  
"One thing that you must know now though" the blonde stated strongly. "You are now a demon which means you can not go back to heaven. Whatever you want up there, will have to come down to you".  
  
The red-eyed boy nodded in agreement. "It won't be hard. The person I want has a knack for breaking the rules".  
  
"Oh and this female. what is she doing down on Earth anyways?" the taller male asked, sitting up on his elbows.  
  
"She wants to protect the person who I want to slaughter and torture," the male mocked. "But I am stronger then she and I always get what I want".  
  
The sandy Egyptian snickered. "But of course. No use in sharing what you can just take by force".  
  
Kail nodded and grinned showing off pearly white fangs. "Ryou, I will get you".  
  
Marik chuckled. "Bakura's light? We've been trying to break him for months but lately he seems to be growing happier. Are you telling me that boy is the reason for stealing your angel away?"  
  
The demon boy sat up and spread his bat wings. "Yes" he hissed.  
  
"And the angel is making him happy" the blonde said.  
  
"Take the angel away from Ryou and he will diminish. Take Ryou away from the angel and she will be defenseless. She would do anything if it meant keeping her friends out of harms way" the black haired man stated. "It's only a matter of ceasing the opportunity at the right time. Not to soon, but not to late".  
  
Dark violet peered in red, amusement seen clearly. "You are truly a demon Kail".  
  
The demon boy smirked. "I know and that's what will allow me to win".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah!  
  
I'm so sorry this chapter took so long!  
  
It was an accident!  
  
Read and review please! 


	9. Venom

Venom  
  
~***I don't own Yugioh so please don't sue me***~  
  
Read and review please.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, things were hectic for Kairi.  
  
She was really worried about Kail. She hadn't seen him all day and she had flown everywhere looking for him. It's like he had disappeared. 'I wonder where he could be?' she thought gently. 'He's never been gone so long and he always leaves a note or something'.  
  
The clouds passed under her feet smoothly.  
  
She sat on her favorite cloud and stared down at the mortals below her. This brought a smile to her lips. It was one of her favorite activities, to just sit there and watch the humans scatter around to do various activities.  
  
She looked down and her thoughts started to drift to Ryou. "It's not fair that he has to keep this a secret. Maybe. I could let him tell one person".  
  
She thought about what she had just said. Doing that could risk the exposure of their world.  
  
If she allowed Ryou to tell someone, she would have to make sure this person was REALLY trustworthy. But the again, Ryou only knew really trustworthy people.  
  
'Yes, maybe that would be a good idea. Then Ryou could actually talk to someone and they would understand. He wouldn't have to keep such a huge secret to himself'.  
  
She spread her wings softly. "At dusk. I'll go tell Ryou".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The white haired male sat in his room, watching the walls change colors with the ever-moving sun.  
  
Bakura hadn't come home yet and he was thinking about all the beatings he had received.  
  
'To Ra, why must everything be so complicated. My own darkness that's been through a complete mind warp beats me and then an angel shows up. It's one of the worst and best times all at once' he thought with a small smile.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
The white haired male gulped. He prayed that it wasn't Bakura.  
  
The doorbell rang again.  
  
"Coming" the small teen yelled down the stairs. He shot down the stairs and stopped when he got to the door. He looked at it unsurely for a minute before sucking in a mouthful of air and opening the door.  
  
He let it out when the person appeared.  
  
It was Malik.  
  
"Hey Malik-Chan, what's up?" the brown-eyed boy asked, a smile on his lips.  
  
The blonde male also smiled. "I wanted to talk to you, if you have room for me on your busy schedule".  
  
The smaller teen laughed. "Of course I have time. Come in".  
  
The leather clad boy stepped inside and gave a light sigh. "So, how are things with you Ryou, Other then things with your yami?"  
  
Ryou had told Malik that Bakura had started to beat him when the blonde had noticed a bruise on Ryou's cheek.  
  
The pure skinned boy walked to the kitchen and poured Malik and himself a glass of coke. "It's okay I guess," he answered lightly.  
  
The tanned teen knew that his friend was lying. "Ryou, why do you lie to me?"  
  
Ryou turned to his friend and handed him the drink without making eye contact. "Why would I have a reason to lie Malik?"  
  
Inside all Ryou wanted to do was tell Malik all the things that had been running through his head. He wanted to share his feelings with his best friend but he knew he couldn't. Ryou had promised Kairi this.  
  
The Egyptian boy leaned against the kitchen counter drink in hand. "I don't know Ryou, I truly don't know why you would have something to hide from me. You do trust me right?"  
  
The white haired male looked up, his brown eyes looking into Malik's. "Of course I trust you. I would trust you with my life".  
  
"Then why won't you tell me what you've been keeping a secret? It's obviously eating you from the inside out" the violet-eyed male stated, taking a sip from his drink.  
  
The shorter boy sighed. "Malik I." he paused. He didn't know how to answer what his best friend wanted him to say. "I'd tell you, but I promised a friend I wouldn't and I can't break a promise without their consent".  
  
The sandy haired Egyptian sighed. "Well, I suppose I can't make you tell me".  
  
The white haired male nodded. 'Please understand Malik'.  
  
Just then, the door opened with deafening thunder and Bakura entered the house an evil look plastered on his face.  
  
Ryou's head whipped towards his friend who wore a weary expression.  
  
"Tisk, tisk Ryou. You never told me you wee having company over" the psycho yami scorned with a smirk.  
  
The hikari gulped and stepped back slightly. "M-Malik you should leave now".  
  
"Ha! To late my pathetic little hikari, nobody's going anywhere" Bakura said, locking the front door and magically locking all the others so they wouldn't open.  
  
"Let us go Bakura," the Egyptian growled, locking eyes with the tomb robber.  
  
The darkness chuckled at the youth. "No, I don't think I will Malik".  
  
Ryou looked at Malik who was glaring at his yami with confidence yet instability.  
  
The spirit looked at his hikari with gleaming eyes.  
  
Ryou knew what that gleam in his yami's eyes meant. It meant Bakura was amused.  
  
The demon smirked and removed his leather jacket, allowing it to slide onto the floor. The leather-clad yami was wearing a tight leather shirt and matching pants. A belt was swung around his hips and the belt held quite a few daggers and quite a few darts.  
  
Ryou knew for a fact that the darts were contaminated with poison and one sting would burn you with a fever and cause you to be extremely weak until the cure was injected.  
  
"I'm gonna give you two 10 seconds to run and hide and then", he grinned, "You're both mine".  
  
Malik growled. "What makes you think we want to play your demented little game?"  
  
Ryou shivered as the darker male peered into his eyes.  
  
"Because when you're in my house it's my rules Malik" Bakura said with a vile shadow casting over his face. "And I'm sure Marik wouldn't like it if he knew you weren't playing politely".  
  
That caused a reaction out of the Egyptian teen. A look of pure terror and fear spread across his face. "What do you mean 'Marik? He's gone, Yami banished him".  
  
"Or so you thought," the white haired yami mocked, "Now. start running!"  
  
Ryou was quick to react. He grabbed his best friends hand and pulled them downstairs towards the basement.  
  
"Malik you need to hide" the younger hikari whispered frantically.  
  
The violet-eyed male looked into Ryou's brown orbs. "Ryou. he's back".  
  
The white haired boy nodded lightly, understanding Malik's shock. "I know Malik but we need to hide now. Stay quiet and stay still, now go".  
  
The Egyptian and the albino scattered in separate directions and found hiding spots.  
  
Ryou hid behind the chair located in one end of the basement and Malik hid behind the dusty old couch in the corner.  
  
"Ready or not, here I come" the evil voice of Bakura came from the top of the stairs, followed by his barely audible footsteps.  
  
The steps were soft but Malik could hear them still.  
  
Ryou was tempted to stop breathing so Bakura couldn't hear him but knew that wouldn't end well. He was yanked out of his thought when a rough pair of hands pulled him out of his hiding space by his wrists.  
  
Innocent brown eyes were filled with terror as he saw Bakura's figure.  
  
"Hello hikari" the white haired demon said, slamming Ryou's body against the wall.  
  
The white haired teens head hit the wall harshly and he blacked out.  
  
Bakura smirked and let his lights body slide onto the floor. "I'll be back for you hikari".  
  
With that, Malik jumped up out of his hiding space with a single low growl. The blonde male charged into Bakura, making them both roll onto the floor.  
  
The white haired demon unfortunately landed in the top position. He managed to pin Malik's hands above his head with only one of his own hands.  
  
The blonde boy struggled violently. "Get. Off. Of. Me!"  
  
The yami chuckled softly and peered into the younger boys sharp violet eyes. "Not a chance little Malik. You wandered into a dangerous game and now you're in for keeps".  
  
The tanned male panted softly from struggling. "Why Bakura? What happened to make you like this?"  
  
The yami rolled his head back and laughed. He smirked and looked down upon the youth. "Your yami made me an offer I couldn't turn down Malik".  
  
The blonde hikari's eyes blazed with hate. "Why would you make a deal with that demon?! He's nothing more then a deceiving psycho who wants nothing more then power!"  
  
The yami smirked. "Exactly".  
  
"You're crazy".  
  
Bakura took out one of the darts, examining it carefully. "I know Malik".  
  
The blonde looked over towards Ryou who was still out cold.  
  
"Yes, my light is beautiful, isn't he?" the darker one said with a grin. "I can't wait to break that untainted light to pieces".  
  
Malik glowered venomously at Bakura. "Don't touch him Bakura!"  
  
The elder chuckled. "Oh what's wrong Malik? Don't like the idea of me ripping away the innocence of poor little Ryou?"  
  
Malik glared.  
  
"If I were you, I'd be worrying about myself, you see, I'm not the only yami who lusts after their hikari" Bakura whispered into the youth's ear. "You see Malik, you too are very desirable and Marik wants. to make you his".  
  
The blonde's eyes widened before he started thrashing again. "No chance in hell!"  
  
"You don't have a choice and neither does Ryou. We know everything about you two. Where your body loves to be touched and where it hurts the most physically and mentally" the elder whispered into Malik's ear. He positioned the sharp end of the dart at the hikari's shoulder.  
  
The youth was quiet.  
  
"Marik knows you've never allowed anyone to touch you and knows that you are untainted," the older male whispered with a smirk. He then sat up.  
  
The hikari gulped softly.  
  
"When we are done," the elder males voice returned back to normal, "You and all these pathetic mortals will be nothing but broken toys!"  
  
Bakura then slammed the dart into Malik's shoulder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aw, poor Malik!  
  
What's gonna happen?  
  
Is Ryou okay?  
  
Will Malik be okay?  
  
Well, review to find out! 


	10. Poison

Poison  
  
~~*I don't own Yugioh. I just own the idea for my story*~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Malik whimpered as the dart pierced his skin roughly, pain trailing through his body. He could feel a small trail of blood leaving his damaged shoulder.  
  
Bakura grinned down upon the boy. He tailed his finger up the tanned boys arm, collecting the blood that had left his body. He licked the crimson fluid off his fingers, cleaning them like that of a cat. "How sweet your blood is Malik".  
  
"Go to hell Bakura" the blonde haired youth whispered, finding that he was getting very flushed and tired.  
  
"No thank you. I have lived for thousands of years. You really think they're going to except me into hell now?" the brown-eyed demon whispered into his ear.  
  
Violet eyes drifted to the ceiling. 'To Ra.' the youth thought, heat rushing through his body.  
  
The fever was starting to take effect.  
  
Of course, Malik didn't have a clue why this was happening.  
  
Bakura leaned down. "Maybe I should call Marik. He misses you so very much".  
  
Malik coughed slightly. "I bet," he whispered sarcastically. A sharp pain suddenly cracked up his spine making the younger boy whimper loudly and arc his back.  
  
"Mm, painful no? What you bare feeling is the beginning of my poison darts. This is but barley a taste of what is to come" the white haired male said with a feral grin.  
  
The Egyptian bit his lip. 'Poison'.  
  
Bakura let go of Malik's hands, seeing the young Egyptian was to weak to move enough to use them.  
  
Malik tilted his head to the side just enough to see Ryou.  
  
The white haired hikari was still knocked out. 'Ra Ryou, stay unconscious' he thought. 'Please'.  
  
Bakura turned his head to where Malik was looking and smirked. "He won't stay unconscious forever".  
  
"Leave. Him. Alone" Malik said weakly, another sharp pain shooting up his back and spreading through his body.  
  
The elder trailed his fingers down Malik's neck. "So defensive of your friend Malik. Yet Ryou keeps so much from you".  
  
The teenager coughed. "What he keeps from me is his own business. I won't pry in that".  
  
The yami laughed. "Yes, I didn't know what was going on either until a new little boy told me". He grinned. "But I'll let you find out what's going on for yourself".  
  
The tanned male wanted to know what was going on because nobody would tell him but he didn't want to beg for information from Bakura.  
  
The taller male got of the diseased youth and stood up, cracking his fingers for no apparent reason. "I'll leave you alone to suffer Malik for I have places to be. Beating my hikari would be of no use since he is out cold and if by some miracle you manage to get up, you won't be able to leave".  
  
The blonde hikari was to weak to even think about the charm that the yami had put on the doors.  
  
"In but never out" the white haired male said darkly before starting to walk for the stairs. "Good luck".  
  
Malik was soon left alone with only the unconscious Ryou for company.  
  
'I have to get up. I have to wake Ryou' the fever infested hikari thought, trying to ignore the pain and dizziness that was flowing through his body. He gripped the floor harshly and mustered all his leftover strength, forcing himself to sit up.  
  
Red-hot pain shot through his body life the fires of hell and soon enough, Malik fell back onto the floor with a small cry of pain.  
  
'I can do this' the oldest hikari thought defiantly. He tried to sit up but just ended back on the floor. 'Or maybe I can't'.  
  
Dots started to fill Malik's vision so he closed his eyes. "Ryou." he whispered. "You have to wake up now that Bakura's gone. You need to escape".  
  
The white haired hikari didn't move.  
  
"Come on Ryou. Please wake up. I'll do anything if you just wake up" Malik sputtered. "You can't be here when Bakura comes back or my own yami for that matter". Violet eyes opened at looked at his friend. Malik smiled when he saw Ryou's fingers twitch.  
  
Ryou was becoming conscious again!  
  
"Malik." came the weak voice of Ryou.  
  
"I'm here," the other hikari whispered dryly, closing his eyes again. "I'm here".  
  
The younger boy forced himself up onto his knees and opened his eyes softly. 'Where's Bakura?' he thought panicking for a moment. His eyes then landed on his best friend.  
  
"Oh my God! Malik" Ryou whimpered, crawling over to the Egyptian. "Are you alright? What happened to your arm?"  
  
"Bakura. Dart. Poison" was all Malik said.  
  
Ryou gasped. 'He hurt Malik and he didn't even do anything'. "Can you move?"  
  
The blonde shook his head gently. "Paralyzed".  
  
"How stupid could I be, of course you can't move. I should know this by now, Bakura and his poison darts" the youth said, putting his hand on Malik's forehead to check the temperature of his friend.  
  
It wasn't good. Malik was burning up and his temperature was rising with each passing second.  
  
Ryou hooked his arms with Malik and started pulling the older teen up the stairs.  
  
The violet-eyed boy didn't make a sound as each of the stairs hit his lower back.  
  
For someone of Malik's height, he was surprisingly light.  
  
The white haired boy continued to drag the Egyptian up the stairs until they got to the living room. He then put his friend on the couch, wiping beads of sweat off his brow. "I'll be right back Malik".  
  
The platinum haired boy nodded weakly. "Alright". Malik hissed in agitation as the sparking pain returned, this time worse then it had been before.  
  
Ryou ran to the front door only to find it was locked. 'Bakura. he put a charm on the door'.  
  
The younger boy was frantic. 'The phone'. He ran to the phone and picked up the receiver and dialed 911. There was no tone or beep to indicate it was ringing. The white haired boy looked down to see the wire connecting to the phone had been cut.  
  
'Damn you Bakura!' the youth thought bitterly. He dashed up the stairs only to find the other phones in the same condition.  
  
The two wireless phones had daggers jammed into their circuitry.  
  
Ryou jumped down the stairs, dizzy from all the running around and went to go check on Malik.  
  
The blonde boy had his eyes shut but was squirming from the shocks being sent throughout his teenage frame.  
  
The younger hikari went into the bathroom and turned on the lights. He pulled out the first aid kit and a washcloth from the cupboard, not bothering to turn off the lights behind him as he skidded out the door with the supplies.  
  
The hikari stopped when he reached Malik for the third time and panted slightly. He took out the first aid kit from under his arm and set it down on the table. He dampened the cloth in the kitchen and put it on Malik's flushed forehead.  
  
The older teen shivered against the coldness.  
  
Ryou then took out a tensor bandage and started wrapping it around the Egyptians bleeding shoulder. 'I can't do much more then this without the cure and Bakura probably has that with him'.  
  
"I don't know what else I can do for you Malik. I'm so. frustrated! I can barley think straight! Gods, this is all my fault. Bakura did this to you and he's not even your problem!" Ryou started to break down.  
  
Malik shifted. "Not your fault. Y-you can't control w-what your yami does".  
  
"Exactly Malik. I can't control what Bakura does and I feel that I'm putting my friends in danger" the white haired boy explained. "But I can't do anything about it".  
  
Malik opened his eyes softly. "Do what you can Ryou. That's all you need to do". The blonde clenched his eyes and groaned as needle sharp pains pricked his spine.  
  
Just then, an idea popped into Ryou's head.  
  
Maybe Kairi could do that healing thing and cure Malik of his sickness.  
  
"Hang in there Malik" he whispered.  
  
The blonde haired boy was falling unconscious and didn't respond to the question.  
  
"Malik! Don't fall asleep! The disease will kill you if you don't stay awake!" Ryou yelled, shaking his best friend by his shoulders.  
  
Malik coughed. "I c-can't help it". A line of blood seeped from his mouth.  
  
"Oh my God! KAIRI! HELP! PLEASE GET DOWN HERE!" Ryou yelled, hoping that his guardian angel would be able to hear him.  
  
This was it.  
  
If something didn't happen in the next ten minutes. Malik was going to die.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cliffy!  
  
Dun, dun, dun!! 


	11. An Angel

*An Angel's Healing  
  
~I don't own Yugioh~  
  
Hi guys! So the votes came in and Broken Wings won.  
  
~The vote was like this:  
  
Broken Wings: 24  
  
Feline Love: 20  
  
Magik: 21  
  
So yeah, Broken Wings is the winner and then I'll start working on the other stories after this story is done.  
  
Thank you voters from both MediaMiner.org and FanFiction.net! Also, thank to the people who e-mailed their vote!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kenya stopped in mid air and hovered for a moment, her wings flaring to stop from dropping. She could have just sworn she heard Ryou calling.  
  
The sun was setting and just a minute ago she had decided to leave to give Ryou the news about him being able to tell one person about her.  
  
She listened again and a shiver crept up her spine. It was like a thousand icicles trailing down her back. 'Something's wrong' she thought, starting to fly again. 'Hang on Ryou, I'm coming!'  
  
The white haired angel could sense something was happening.  
  
The air was full of black magic, which made her worry.  
  
The black magic was so strong. It had been strong ever since about a night ago.  
  
'I hope Kail is okay' she thought mentally before continuing her quest.  
  
She soared through the clouds giving her much coverage from the eyes of mortals.  
  
The clouds were painted with pinks and reds because of the setting sun.  
  
When Ryou's house came into view, Kairi spiraled down quickly. She checked the magic level to make sure Bakura wasn't home and when she didn't sense him, she glided through the wall into the house that led to Ryou's room.  
  
Blue orbs looked around softly. She retracted her wings into her back. "Ryou, are you here?" she yelled through the house.  
  
"Kairi? Hurry! Come down stairs quickly!" the white haired youths voice screamed from down stairs.  
  
The female was quick to react and darted out of the room, jumping down the stairs two four at a time. When she got to the bottom, Kairi sprinted into the living room.  
  
Ryou was kneeling next to a blonde boy who was coughing and shuddering endlessly. Tanned skin was burning up quickly.  
  
The white haired male jumped up in a state of panic. "Malik is really sick! I'm afraid he won't make it! Can you help him?"  
  
The female slowly nodded. "Yes, I can". She hurriedly walked over to the tanned boy. "Ryou, if I heal him and he wakes up. he will be the only one you are allowed to tell about me".  
  
The white haired male quirked his head, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I was coming to tell you that I can allow you to tell one person about me. If Malik is cured, he is the one you will choose" Kairi said, looking at the blonde male.  
  
"I would trust Malik with my life" Ryou said confidently.  
  
She nodded and smiled. She put her hand on Malik's forehead and started to use her healing abilities. The white haired female suddenly pulled her hand back when a painful shock of black magic surged through her body and sent her flying back against the wall.  
  
"Kairi! Are you alright?" the white haired boy said, running over to her.  
  
The white haired females head spun for a moment before she came back into full consciousness. She stood up, "Yeah, I'm fine. Malik. He was a spell on him that repels my white magic. It's a spell of black magic. something I can't break yet".  
  
The brown-eyed boy started to panic, "How are we going to save Malik?"  
  
The white haired female looked at the blonde fevered male intensely. "Is there some sort of cure maybe? What caused the fever, it's obviously not natural".  
  
"Bakura hit him with a poison dart. I've seen the cure; it's a blue liquid. I think that Bakura carries it with him" the white haired male said. "He might keep some in his room though".  
  
The blue-eyed female nodded. "Then let's go get it".  
  
"I can't" The male said hesitantly.  
  
The female looked at him oddly. "Why not?"  
  
"Bakura's room makes me sick every time I go in it. It's so disgusting, it makes me ill and I always end up puking."  
  
Kairi gulped. 'It must be bad'. She looked at the fevering boy lying on the couch and swallowed. "I'll go then".  
  
Ryou looked at Malik with worried brown eyes. "Please hurry. It's the room across from my own".  
  
The white haired female darted up the stairs without another word. She looked at Ryou's room and then at the door on the other side of it.  
  
The door was gray and painted with dried blood.  
  
Kairi fought off her second thoughts and opened the door and stepped through hurriedly. She almost gagged.  
  
Bakura's room was painted pure black with black shades drawn over the windows to prevent any light from passing through. There were a couple of red candles that lit the room dully and revealed blood caked walls.  
  
That wasn't the worst part though.  
  
Kairi could smell rotting flesh in the room and was positive something or someone's dead body must have been in there.  
  
"What in Ra's name is he?" she questioned softly out loud.  
  
Malik suddenly snapped into her head and she put her hand over her mouth to cover up the stench. She had to find the cure if there was one.  
  
The small burning flames revealed a couple of things to be searched.  
  
A long silver chest, a wooden wardrobe, a closed closet, and the bed.  
  
Resentfully, she walked over to the trunk and opened it slowly. The chest was heavy because it was made of such strong metal.  
  
Her eyes widened when dozens of freshly polished weapons were revealed from the chest.  
  
Swords, daggers, arrows, darts, razors.  
  
Everything for a complete torture session was there.  
  
Her eyes wandered over the weapons but she could see nothing that resembled a blue elixir. She shut the lid of the chest with a slam and climbed on top of it to the bed.  
  
Petite hands wandered over the sheets but still there was nothing.  
  
Kairi coughed softly and moved from the bed to the closet swiftly. She looked at it warily but swung the door open anyways.  
  
Relief fell upon her when nothing but leather outfits and clothing came into sights. She searched all the pockets of the clothing and all the shelves in the closet but closed it when again she found nothing.  
  
The wardrobe.  
  
It was the last place she hadn't looked.  
  
The blue-eyed female walked over and coughed when the stench suddenly got worse. Kairi was careful with this closet. She gripped the handle tightly but was resentful to open.  
  
Ryou and Malik popped into her head.  
  
'Malik needs that cure and Ryou will be devastated if I don't find it' she told herself. The angel female then pulled the door open but as soon as she did, she ran behind the door.  
  
Lucky for her instincts.  
  
A dead body fell out of the wardrobe and the smell of a rotting carcass filled the air around her.  
  
Kairi's eyes went wide as saucers.  
  
It was a male who looked like he had been in his early teens. It was hard to tell because his body was shriveling up and green mold was forming around his body. His own blood was smeared everywhere and was starting to form a puddle on the floor. Bugs were swarming around the body, feasting on the flesh.  
  
The white haired female's eyes widened when she saw a clear tube in the boy's hand. Her eyes widened even more when she saw it was filled with a blue liquid that must have been the cure.  
  
"Oh Ra" she whispered. Her hand slowly reached out and she gently took the tube from the dead male's rotting hand. Blood dripped in between her fingers, the tube drenched with the fluid.  
  
Kairi was about to leave when she saw a piece of paper wrapped around the note that she couldn't ignore.  
  
For a minute she took her hand off her nose and unraveled the parchment, ignoring the foul smell to the best of her abilities.  
  
It read:  
  
~~~  
  
Whatever you do, don't turn around angel.  
  
~~  
  
Kairi froze.  
  
Now she was scared.  
  
Not only was she now petrified of turning around but also somebody knew that she was an angel.  
  
She shivered when she felt prickled travel up her spine. The white haired female didn't dare turn around because right then, she knew someone was behind her.  
  
A sudden pair of hands wrapped around her neck and pressed onto her pressure points making the small angels body fall limp into strong hand.  
  
Kairi didn't even get a chance to call for help before she picked up and carried bridal style out the door.  
  
The bottle of blue liquid fell onto the floor and shattered on Bakura's floor before it could ever reach Malik.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Uh oh!  
  
What's going to happen!  
  
Review to find out! 


	12. Cry

Cry  
  
~I don't own Yugioh~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou kicked and punched as he was dragged into the basement by his arm by his yami. "Let me go Bakura!"  
  
The white haired hikari had been waiting for Kairi to return with the medicine when Bakura had returned home with Marik and another male who he couldn't identify.  
  
"Shut up brat!" the white haired yami said, turning around and slapping his hikari across the face.  
  
The brown-eyed light let out a slight whimper but continued to struggle. "Let me go!"  
  
Bakura snarled irritated. "You will be silent slave or I'll beat you so hard you'll wish you were in hell". He dragged his unwilling light down the stairs, Ryou stumbling over the steps but keeping his balance.  
  
The white haired male tried desperately to get free. He knew Malik had already been caught by Marik and had no idea were Kairi was at the moment. He was thrown down the rest of the stairs by Bakura and slammed up against the wall. A trickle of blood left him split lip but he wiped it away hastily.  
  
"Ryou, how nice of you to join us" a dark voice said coldly from in front of him.  
  
The white haired youth looked up with dizzy vision and his eyes hazily focused on a blonde male in front him. At first he thought it was Malik but knew he was mistaken when he was lifted up by his collar. "You..." he whispered, his vision getting better.  
  
"You? Truly Ryou, do you not even remember my name?" the elder male said with an evil smirk.  
  
"I remember Marik," the white haired male said with spite, "Unfortunately". A harsh slap came to his face as soon as he said the last word and he whimpered in pain.  
  
Marik hit a lot harder then Bakura did.  
  
"Don't back talk to me you stupid waste of air," the violet-eyed yami said darkly, his eyes narrowing. "I though Bakura would have taught you that lesson by now".  
  
The white haired male looked away submissively. 'What can I do?' Ryou was awakened by a sharp yank on his hair and his body slamming head first into the wooden cement wall of the basement.  
  
Ryou's body slid down the wall and crumbled onto the floor.  
  
A shadow loomed over the defeated male and another soon joined it.  
  
"Pathetic light" came the deep tone of Bakura a smirk passing over his lips. "Isn't it odd that something so defenseless is the cause of so much anger?"  
  
Marik chuckled. "Yes, once he is broken though nobody will want him. Ryou will be nothing more then trash".  
  
The white haired hikari was listening to this whole conversation but was to weak to move.  
  
The white haired yami walked over to his light and grinned. "Listening to our conversation hikari?"  
  
Ryou froze.  
  
Bakura kicked his light in the ribs harshly and Ryou let out a silent scream, blood dripping from his lips slowly.  
  
The yami pulled Ryou up so they were eye to eye. He smirked, "Aren't you going to ask about your friends hikari? Malik and Kairi maybe?"  
  
The hikari looked up weakly his heart thudding in terror as he heard the name. "What. Did you do?"  
  
Dark brown eyes seemed almost amused. He looked over his shoulder.  
  
Ryou followed the gaze to where his yami was staring and he almost choked.  
  
Malik was tied up against the far wall, his hands binded with ropes and pinned above his head. His mouth had a thick string of tape over it preventing him from talking. His feet were bound with rope also. He was tied to the walls so that he could not move from them. He was thrashing wildly.  
  
"Malik!" Ryou screamed, struggling to get free.  
  
The older hikari looked at the white haired youth with pleading violet eyes that looked as if they were on the verge of tears. The tape on his mouth muffled his screams.  
  
"Let him go!" the white haired youth cried.  
  
The white haired demon's grin widened but his grip only got tighter. "What do you think you are going to do about it Ryou? Worry about yourself pretty hikari". He kissed the smaller males neck teasingly.  
  
Light brown eyes shot open and he thrashed under Bakura's grip. "No Bakura! Let go of me!"  
  
The white haired yami grinned and threw his hikari against the floor.  
  
The blonde hikari screamed into the tape covering his mouth, his violet eyed were scared for his younger friend.  
  
"What's wrong light?" Marik asked amused, walking closer so he was standing eye to eye with his hikari. "Feeling left out?"  
  
Violet orbs glared at his yami darkly. /Leave Ryou alone! He doesn't deserve what Bakura is putting him through/ he told Marik through their shared mind link.  
  
The spiky haired blonde laughed spitefully and looked at his light with a predatory gaze. "Do you think I care what happens to that pathetic mortal? Bakura will decide his fate as I will choose yours".  
  
The older hikari thrashed against his bonds, the rope making burn marks across his wrists and ankles. /Bastard!/  
  
The yami smirked and slapped Malik harshly across the face.  
  
Malik whimpered slightly but refused to back down to his darkness. /Why did you have to come back?/  
  
The elder brushed his digits over the youth's tanned face with an evil glimpse in his eyes. "Do you actually think I could be so easily defeated by that fool of a pharaoh? No, I'll keep coming back for you light, you can count on it".  
  
The hikari thrashed against the elder males cold fingertips. /Don't touch me!/  
  
Emotionless violet eyes peered into softer more scared ones. // I will do so much more then just touch you my light// he said evilly through the mind link.  
  
Malik whimpered when he could feel his darker half's heated breath on his neck.  
  
The older yami's vampire like canines scraped over the tender flesh of Malik's neck before biting down, making the light thrash in pain.  
  
The yami pulled away, watching the small stream of blood move down his lights neck only to be soaked up by his shirt. "How beautiful you are when you bleed light".  
  
The smaller Egyptian didn't reply but struggled against the bonds. His violet eyes started a frantic search or where Ryou was.  
  
The white haired hikari was nowhere in sight.  
  
Marik seemed to sense what was distracting his light and smirked.  
  
A sudden pained scream cut through the air making the blonde boys orbs widen. He recognized the scream as his friends.  
  
"It seems Bakura is making haste and not wasting any time with that pathetic light of his," the evil blonde whispered against the bounded boys ear.  
  
/I hate you! Why don't you back to hell where you belong?/ the sandy haired teenager yelled through the mind link.  
  
Marik didn't even flinch but only smirked psychotically, "I own hell Malik".  
  
A sudden black and purple fog surrounded them, coldness biting at the smaller teens bare arms.  
  
'Oh Ra, he's taken us to the shadow realm' Malik thought in panic. He fell onto the endless black ground and his hands and ankles were rebound onto it with shadow chains. The tape disappeared from his mouth.  
  
Marik stood at the foot of his light watching amused as the younger boy squirmed against the unbreakable binds.  
  
"Let. Me. Go!" the dark eyed hikari said demandingly.  
  
The spiky haired male only laughed and put his boot against Malik's stomach. He pressed down harshly extracting all of the oxygen from his hikari's lungs.  
  
The tanned male sputtered when the boot was removed and then slammed back down into his stomach. His tanned fingers clenched the invisible ground beneath him.  
  
"Welcome to your hell Malik. It's time to take away everything you've worked so hard to keep over the years," Marik said, laughing manically into the eternal abyss of the shadow realm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Read and Review!  
  
Hopefully you liked this chapter! The next one will be up soon; Roxy is working on it as we speak.  
  
WARNING! POSSIBLE RAPE NEXT CHAPTER! 


	13. Force

Force  
  
~I don't own Yugioh and never will~  
  
WARNING: SOME GORE, SWEARING, Ect....  
  
Read and review!  
  
~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Bakura, stop it! Please!" Ryou begged with innocent tears streaming down his face.  
  
The elder grinned, his canines glimmering sadistically. He watched as his light lay in front of him, his broken body too weak to move quickly. "Why should I stop for something so pathetic?"  
  
Ryou cried out in pain as another sharp kick to his ribs was delivered successfully. Blood was already seeping down his chin from his split lip.  
  
Bakura knelt down and started suckling on the youths bleeding lip, drawing all the precious fluid.  
  
The hikari whimpered and desperately struggles against his yami. He would do anything it would take to stop Bakura from hurting him. He bit down on Bakura's lips causing the elder to hiss in agitation.  
  
"You will regret that light" the older white haired yami spat, wiping the crimson liquid off his lips with his tongue. He grinned and that made the younger male quiver in fear.  
  
The two were in Bakura's room and Ryou was looking around urgently for something to help him with Bakura.  
  
The foul scent was ignored for more important matters and there was a puddle of blood on the floor indicating that a corpse had been there just a while ago.  
  
Ryou prayed that the blood wasn't Kairi's.  
  
The evil male picked Ryou up by the collar and threw him onto his bed easily. He followed his light and crawled on top of him.  
  
"Please Bakura, stop" the hikari begged.  
  
A punch to the chest was Ryou's answer.  
  
He leaned down to whisper into Ryou ear, "You'll be lucky if you're able to speak after I'm finished with you". He licked the smaller youths ear.  
  
Chocolate brown orbs widened and he started to struggle frantically. "NO!"  
  
Bakura only smirked and pinned Ryou's hand above his head with only one of his own hands. "Oh yes Ryou". The white haired yami used his free hand to reach over the side of the bed and he pulled up four pairs of gleaming, iron handcuffs.  
  
Ryou thrashed as he saw the metal bindings but it wasn't enough. His ankles and wrists were tied easily to the bedposts. Tears formed in the youth's eyes once again as he saw the hungry look in Bakura's darkened orbs.  
  
"What's the matter light? We all have to lose our innocence sooner or later" Bakura cackled, his sharp nailed raking over the younger males clothed chest, leaving fiery marks along it.  
  
"Losing innocence is supposed to be with the person you love yami! It's supposed to be out of love, not rape!"  
  
The white haired male smirked as he sat on the little ones stomach. "Love doesn't exist Ryou and it's time you learned that! Love is what happens in those fucking fairytales but not in real life! You have to take what you want!"  
  
"No! Love is real! You see it every freaking day of your life and you just don't see it because your to busy being an ass!" Ryou screamed before he knew what he was saying. Two seconds after he has said those words he wished he could have taken them back.  
  
The yami seemed stunned for a moment but then returned to normal. "So you do have a spine Ryou. When did this develop? When you were with Malik? Or maybe it was when you were spending time with that angel girl."  
  
Ryou's eyes widened. "What did you do to my friends yami? What have you and Marik done to them?"  
  
Brown eyes narrowed with glee. "You should see yourself whine light. It's really quite pathetic".  
  
"I don't care! What did you do to them?" the teary eyed youth demanded.  
  
The white haired elder growled and slapped his hikari harshly. "Remember your place slave. You have no right to demand anything of me". He grinned at the bound youth and got off his light, going down to the base of his bed were his trunk was.  
  
The hikari's heart was racing and it felt like it was going to explode in his chest when he saw the glint of metal in Bakura's hand.  
  
A dagger.  
  
It was Bakura's trademark weapon and he could do anything with it.  
  
Innocent brown eyes widened as he tried desperately to get out of his binds.  
  
The white haired elder grinned and licked the side of the blade gingerly. "Love is for fools hikari". He brought the blade down onto Ryou chest, cutting away the material.  
  
The youth pressed his body against the bed trying to escape the blade but to no prevail. His yami successfully cut his shirt to ribbons and threw them onto the floor carelessly. "Yami stop! I don't want this!"  
  
Demonic brown eyes gleamed and he moved up biting the youth's neck roughly. "This isn't about what you want light". He brought the dagger up and cut a small patch of skin on the other side of his hikari's neck.  
  
Ryou cringed as his yami started sucking on the bleeding wound. He pulled against his bindings again causing the metal to bite into his skin making it bleed.  
  
"If you want to continue to ruin your wrists, go ahead light. You won't break those bindings," the elder male hissed into the little one's ear.  
  
The smaller male looked away, turning his head.  
  
The tomb robber growled and grabbed his hikari's silver hair, yanking on it so he would look back at him.  
  
The youth whimpered. "L-let go!"  
  
Bakura grinned like the predator he was. "I told you this before slave, learn your place! I am your master and I will do with you as I please. Your pathetic whining will only make things worse for you."  
  
"Nothing could be worse then what you're going to do to me" Ryou spat back bitterly.  
  
The yami bent down so his mouth was only an inch away from his hikari's ear. "No? What about if I took my anger out on your friends?"  
  
"Leave them out of this! They don't concern you!" the younger one said, brown eyes staring up into Bakura's.  
  
"Don't they?" the yami said, flipping his dagger between his fingers and sitting up. "Actually hikari they have everything to do with you".  
  
The white haired youth prayed to the Gods he wasn't going to get his friends hurt because of something stupid he had said or done.  
  
"You see, your friends make you feel better light" the yami pierced Ryou's side with his dagger earning a cry from the youth. "I don't want that. I want you to stay in the hell that I put you through".  
  
Ryou screamed as Bakura pressed the dagger farther into his side until the blade was completely sheathed in his skin.  
  
The crimson liquid flowed out of the open wound quickly, coating the dagger and Bakura's hand in the innocent boys blood.  
  
The yami them quickly withdrew the metal object causing younger brown eyes to fly open.  
  
Ryou had tears flowing from his cheeks trying his best to cope with the pain. He could feel his blood running out of the cut on his side and sinking into the bed sheets, making them wet.  
  
Bakura brought his dagger up to his lips and started to lap up the red liquid.  
  
The younger boy almost felt like throwing up at the sight of his yami.  
  
The elder then laid the dagger down on the bed and started suckling on his blood covered fingers, drinking every bit of the sweet nectar he could. He smirked at his hikari's disgusted face. "You have such sweet blood hikari. It's addicting".  
  
Ryou didn't say anything.  
  
"You know Ryou, you have one major weakness other then your pathetic body" Bakura told the hikari with a grin. "Do I even have to tell you what it is? Or should I say, who they are?"  
  
"Don't you dare harm them Bakura".  
  
"Or you'll do what hikari? I can do anything I want with them and you know it," the tomb robber said with amusement. "Like I could cause Malik so much pain. He is a lot like you Ryou, a weak, little boy."  
  
The white haired light shook his head wildly. "Leave them be!"  
  
"What about Kairi, Ryou? That angel whose been healing you behind my back? I bet she'd be a good fuck and I'm sure her little boyfriend wouldn't mind me borrowing her for a couple of days".  
  
The white haired boy froze. 'Boyfriend? Is that...'  
  
"Yes hikari" Bakura said, reading his lights thoughts. "Your angel had a boy who she loved...some halfling who Marik turned into a full demon. But that's beside the point".  
  
The white haired youth was worrying know.  
  
Malik was with a lust filled Marik and Kairi was with a revenge bent male who would no doubt harm her.  
  
"The only difference is that the demon boy that's with Kairi is now after her because of you. You stole her away from him and you know how possessive demons are when you don't ask before you take" Bakura tisked.  
  
"But I..."  
  
"To bad hikari. Whether you meant to or not, your little angel friend is going to pay the price for your insolence. Malik too. He's going to get pulverized by Marik".  
  
Ryou squirmed. "No, they didn't do anything!"  
  
Bakura grinned. "Some love, isn't it Ryou?"  
  
"I don't care what you say Bakura, love is real even if it is not always shown!" the youth said firmly.  
  
"You're like some hopeless romantic hikari," the elder said, digging two of his fingers into the open wound on Ryou's side.  
  
The youth cried out, tears forming in his eyes as the salt off his yami's hands touched his now burning flesh.  
  
"What makes you think that love is real light?"  
  
Ryou couldn't take it anymore. He had bottled up all his emotions inside of himself for too long. All at once in a burst of tears, frustration, anger, sorrow and truth he screamed out a single line.  
  
"RA DAMN IT BAKURA, BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Evilly cliffy!  
  
Till next time! 


	14. Dark Light

Dark Light  
  
I don't own Yugioh  
  
Yes, We're back! Sorry for the delay. The chapters will be getting a bit shorter since there are only a couple left and the updating probably won't go too fast so bare with us!  
  
Now, the moment you've all been waiting for! The next chappy!  
  
Malik sputtered as his yami swiftly kicked him in the ribs once again, his battered body coursing with intensified pain. Blood seeped from his mouth and his stomach and chest were covered with bruises and cuts. His shirt had been torn away, the material being devoured by the ever-hungry darkness of the shadow realm.  
  
The crazy yami rolled his head back in laughter at the sight before him. "Do you still care to defy me hikari?" he spat, "Or would you like another lesson on how to talk to your superiors?"  
  
The blonde hikari's eyes rolled for a minute before replying, "Y-you are not my s-superior in a-any way Marik."  
  
This comment earned the light another bruising kick to his stomach, Malik's body burning with what felt like the fires of hell.  
  
The yami bent down and smirked, "So defiant yet so helpless to stop anything that I do." He crushed his lips to his lights, moaning at the taste of his coppery blood.  
  
The teen squirmed causing his body to scream in protest. He bit down on Marik's lip causing the elder male to growl and pull away.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that my foolish light" Marik hissed, digging his fingernails into Malik's fresh wounds making them burn.  
  
Malik wanted to scream but wouldn't allow his yami the satisfaction. Tears streamed down his orbs, the salt off Marik's hands making his injuries blaze with unforgiving pain.  
  
The yami smirked at his hikari's pain, loving the fear and hurting that ran through his eyes. He licked away sweet tears, savoring the taste. "How I've missed your taste Malik."  
  
The blonde hikari turned his head away only to be slapped by his yami.  
  
"Did you really fucking think that worthless pharaoh could truly seal me away forever?" Marik questioned his beaten hikari. "No, what he did only made me stronger."  
  
"I-It w-wasn't Y-Yami's fault t-that you c-came back" the hikari stuttered, his words getting hard to form.  
  
The yami grinned, "What's this? Are you actually defending the pharaoh? You truly have become pathetic hikari, becoming one of that idiots fucking little groupies."  
  
Malik was just about to reply when another presence made itself known. He knew it could only be Bakura from the menacing aura.  
  
Sure enough, the white haired demon came into view a sickening smirk upon his face.  
  
The hikari's violet orbs went wide when he saw Ryou slung carelessly over Bakura's shoulder, his body beaten and bleeding profoundly.  
  
Ryou's eyes were open but they were lifeless and dull. The brightness had been shattered and they looked to be stained from crying. His cloths were ripped and soaked with blood.  
  
"R-Ryou" the tanned hikari choked out, hissing as his yami kicked him roughly in the chest again.  
  
"Ah Bakura, I see you had fun with your light" Marik said with a smirk, looking at the beaten boy that lay sprawled against his fellow yami.  
  
The brown eyes male smirked, "Very much so" he said, throwing the boy on his shoulder onto the shadowy ground.  
  
The white haired hikari whimpered as he hit the ground, landing close to Malik.  
  
"So much fun to make them scream" Bakura said with a smirk. "Fucking bitch actually tried to tell me that he 'loved' me."  
  
The blonde yami laughed, "Your kidding?"  
  
Bakura shook his head and laughed heartlessly, "Not at all."  
  
Malik looked over to Ryou as both yami's started to chat. "Hey Ryou" he whispered.  
  
The smaller hikari's body twitched before his head tilted up to look into lilac orbs. He smiled weakly in response, not being able to find his voice. It was been lost after screaming so much with Bakura.  
  
The elder hikari's voice gave out but he mouthed, 'I'm sorry' to his best friend.  
  
Light brown eyes filled with tears at seeing his best friend in so much pain. 'No Malik, I'm sorry' he thought though he knew Malik couldn't hear him.  
  
"Any idea's on where Kail went with his angel?" Marik asked his fellow yami.  
  
"No clue. He left after he knocked her out in your room." The white haired male grinned, "I'm sure he's hitting it off with her."  
  
Ryou bit his lip softly thinking of his angel friend. 'What's happening to you Kairi? Why aren't you here? Please Ra, let her be okay.' He moved softly on the cold ground beneath him.  
  
'Who's Kairi?' Malik thought suddenly. 'And why are they referring to her as an angel?'  
  
The spiky haired blonde yami was quick to read his hikari's mind. "Kairi is the secret that Ryou had been keeping from you hikari. She is in fact an angel who has been breaking the rules of Heaven so she could come down to Earth and heal Ryou."  
  
The violet-eyed hikari's eyes went wide at the comment. He turned his head to his best friend to see if this was true.  
  
The pale light nodded squirming slightly.  
  
Marik smirked, "Don't be restless Ryou... I'm sure your angel we be joining you very shortly." He look around, "In fact, I think I feel our new demon entering with her now."  
  
Brown orbs opened widely, 'No!'  
  
"Yes" Bakura replied to his light's thought.  
  
A sudden force made itself known and it made the two light's shiver.  
  
The aura was dark and shadowy and brought a whole new wave of coldness as it approached.  
  
Kail walked out of the shadows, smirking softly.  
  
A thrashing Kairi was being held in his arms bridal style. She had rings of shadows around her wrists and ankles so she couldn't fight back. You could tell she had been struggling because both her wrists and ankles were bleeding profoundly, tainting her pale skin. Tears stained her cheeks and tape and been placed over her mouth to keep her from talking.  
  
"Welcome Kail" Marik said with a devilish grin.  
  
"Thank you, I wouldn't miss this little party for anything" the black haired male replied. His black bat wings folded against his back neatly.  
  
Bakura smirked, "I see you still haven't broken your angel yet... What's the hold up?"  
  
Kail looked down upon the female in his arms and smiled evilly, showing off sharp canines. "Oh, I'm just taking my time. I'm going to make her first time the most memorable moment of her life" he said with a sinful chuckle.  
  
The white haired angel's eyes widened at her best friends words and couldn't understand why he was doing this. Why was he hurting her? Why had he changed back? How could he have given in to Marik's deceiving words?  
  
Ryou looked at the female, despising what the demon had just said. He was glad that she was okay though.  
  
Malik looked at the female with understanding eyes. 'She definitely looks like an angel' he thought.  
  
Kail shoved her down onto her knees in front of him.  
  
Kairi looked at Ryou and Malik from the corner of her eyes and was heartbroken and the sight of seeing them being hurt so badly. She wanted so desperately to go and heal them.  
  
"So, what were you doing all that time?" the blonde yami asked, raising an eyebrow. "You two couldn't have just been talking."  
  
The white haired female shivered at the memory making the greenish red-eyed demon grin.  
  
"We painted, didn't we Kairi?" he cooed, watching as the female's eyes filled with more tears. "Why don't you show Marik and Bakura I painted?"  
  
She shook her head wildly, refusing to do what she was asked of.  
  
Kail only smirked, "Show them or I can arrange for your two little friends to suffer for your insolence."  
  
The blue-eyed girl shook at Kail's words and nodded in agreement. She didn't want to do this... What he had done to her and broken her soul in half and she was ashamed of it.  
  
"Go on my angel" the black haired male told her.  
  
Ryou and Malik gasped when they saw what Kail had done to her.  
  
Kairi's wings had sprouted from her back but they were different now. Instead of being their usual dazzling white color, they had been tinted with long streaks of red. Every one of her white feathers were now coated or partially covered in crimson blood.  
  
The female wrapped her wings around herself to shield herself from the other people's gazes. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she peered upon her blood-streaked wings.  
  
"Mortal blood. Your artwork is beautiful Kail. Very impressive" violet-eyed yami told him, walking over to where he stood.  
  
Kairi remembered how it had happened...  
  
Kail had taken her into town and placed her on her back on an ally floor.  
  
Two mortals had come to help her thinking she was being mugged or raped.  
  
She had begged for them to stay away but it was too late. She'd never forget watching as Kail tore their hearts from their chests, their screaming stopping so suddenly. Her best friend had murdered two mortals for no good reason right in front of her and he showed not even the slightest bit of remorse.  
  
All he did was grin and watch the mortal blood slide down his arms. That's when he got the inspiration for his 'artwork.' He tied down her wings with shadow chains to make sure she couldn't withdrawal them and dragged the two dead mortals over to her. He dipped his hands into their pooling blood and started to one by one paint her delicate white feathers.  
  
She remembered screaming into the tape for him to stop, tears flooding her eyes and she smelled the human blood on her. She was so grateful that she had gotten to be an angel after all that had happened to her on Earth and her wings were something she had looked after with immense care.  
  
Kail knew that and exploited his knowledge to break her little by little.  
  
Marik walked over to the sobbing angel and touched on of her wings softly.  
  
Kairi flinched away, her wings moving together even more. She knew it was Marik just by the feel of his hands and the way his fingertips sent icy darkness through her body.  
  
Ryou had small streams of tears running down his cheeks. 'Ra Marik, stop hurting my friends!' he screamed mentally. 'They don't deserve it!'  
  
Malik felt sorrow for the younger girl as he looked at her tinted wings.  
  
Kairi wanted to scream out her frustration but the tape stopped her from doing so. Even if she could wash the blood off she would still be reminded of the two humans who had died and there for, their blood would always remain on her wings.  
  
Kail used his bat wings to shift Kairi's away from her body. He leaned down to her level, tilting her head up to look into tearful eyes. He smirked softly, "And we're going to keep your wings like that aren't we love?"  
  
She clenched her eyes shut in fear and nodded softly.  
  
"How cute. She won't even try to fight you," the white haired yami cooed.  
  
Kail smirked and peered into blue depths, "Because we have history, don't we Kairi?"  
  
She turned her head away from his gaze. 'How could you do this Kail?'  
  
Marik smirked at the three helpless teenagers before him. 'Perfect.'  
  
Bakura looked at his hikari with dark eyes and then to the other kids. "You know Kail, did you ever think about what the angels are going to do when they find out that you have stolen one of their people?"  
  
The demonic boy looked at Bakura with curious eyes. "Explain."  
  
"Kairi was very precise in the times when she went to go heal Ryou. This was probably because she didn't want other angels to know she was missing. How long do you think it will take for the angels to send scouts?"  
  
Marik was now very absorbed in this conversation. What Bakura was saying was true.  
  
If other angels found Kairi they would be able to track down Marik and his men because of the information she held.  
  
Even Marik was no match for a swarm of combatant angels. Not yet anyways... He still had much work to do until he could take on the Angel Realm.  
  
The three teenagers were just listening carefully as the other three boys talked.  
  
"I will keep them from her" the demon male growled back defensively.  
  
The white haired male smirked, "Really? What will you be able to do against a fleet of warrior angels Kail? You are strong but the angels would kill you in a matter of moments."  
  
The demon snarled lowly and was about to come up with a snide remark when Marik spoke.  
  
"Bakura is right".  
  
Kail looked at Marik his eyes telling the elder male to continue.  
  
"If the angels come it will be pandemonium. We are not yet prepared to take on such a challenge," Marik said, slowly turning his head to the female. "Kill her and bury her somewhere the angels can't find."  
  
Ryou's eyes shot open at this but his words were lost. 'No! You can't kill her, she didn't do anything wrong!' he screamed at them mentally, knowing nobody heard him.  
  
The black haired demon stepped beside his angel, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Never. That was not part of our deal Marik." He knew that if you killed an angel there were no second chances for them. They died permanently, their soul shredding into nothing. He would never see her again.  
  
"Sometimes deals must be broken for the greater good," the flaxen haired yami stated. "Now kill her Kail."  
  
"I will not kill Kairi," the demon repeated to the Egyptian male dangerously.  
  
Marik glared at Kail with perilous eyes and smirked, looking down at the angel. "I thought I had gotten rid of all your useless emotions when I turned you Kail but it seems you still have feelings for your little girl toy."  
  
The white haired female looked at Kail who she could tell was fighting with his emotions. 'Come on Kail, come back to me please!' she thought.  
  
Marik waited for a moment but growled lowly when Kail only looked at the ground. "Fine, since you refuse to kill her I will!"  
  
Kairi looked at the evil blond who's hand was starting to glow red and black.  
  
This energy was building into corrosive dark energy that could easily kill her fragile angel form.  
  
Marik raised his hand to strike her and grinned, "Goodbye angel." He was just about to bring his hand down upon the youth when something interfered.  
  
A foot suddenly slammed into Marik's stomach, making the blonde male fly back.  
  
The violet eyed yami growled and got onto his feet, holding his stomach from the light pain. The energy in his hand had dispersed. He looked around piercingly, trying to identify who had kicked him. His sinister eyes landed on Bakura who was now where he himself had just been moments ago.  
  
The white haired thief looked at Marik with a smirk.  
  
"Bakura, explain yourself!" the eldest male snarled viciously.  
  
Bakura looked to his light and then Marik. "I've had a change of heart Marik and now the tables have turned," he said. "And call it intuition but I think they have just turned in my favor."  
  
YEAH! Another chappy finished!  
  
What will happen?  
  
You'll just have to read and find out!  
  
Review lot's and lot's!  
  
See you later!  
  
Roxy and Ray 


	15. Change of Heart

Change of Heart

**-We don't own Yugioh-**

****

**Bakura glared at Marik seriously as he watched the Egyptian lift himself off the shadowy floor. **

"**You dare to betray me Bakura?" the blonde yami growled venomously, standing up tall.**

"**I do..." the white haired male said, looking at his hikari who was crawling over to Malik. "Why would I want share your dream when I can make my own with a hikari who loves me?"**

**Malik looked at Ryou who was hovering over him softly. "What's going on?" he whispered.**

"**I followed Kairi's advice and told Bakura that I love him," he murmured, tears forming in his innocent brown orbs. "He loves me back Malik... He loves me..."**

"**You fool! Don't tell me you actually fell in love with that little bitch," Marik hissed, glaring at the white haired teen with cold eyes. "I thought I had rid you of that kindness you shared with you hikari!"**

**Bakura chuckled, "I did too until about an hour ago. It seems your spells aren't as strong as you think."**

**Ryou smiled at his yami who smiled back. **

"**You truly are a fool Bakura! Love will make you into nothing more then a pathetic weakling!" the blonde said, angry that he had lost such a powerful ally. **

"**On the contrary Marik, My love for my hikari is going to make me stronger then you can possibly imagine!" the white haired yami said back. The millennium eye glowed on his forehead, "I'm going to get rid of you for good Marik."**

**The blonde only smirked psychotically, "You can try Bakura but your power is nothing compared to mine." The same symbol glowed on his forehead brightly, "You, my traitorous friend shall be devoured by the shadows and after you fall, your little lover and all his friends will go next."**

**Bakura growled lowly as the Egyptian threatened his lover. "You won't get the chance." He leapt at the other yami only to have Marik disappear into the darkness. He yelped when a fist suddenly connected with his spine from behind. The male turned to face Marik who was grinning crazily.**

"**The shadows favor me Bakura. I am invincible," the violet eyes psycho said, once again disappearing.**

**A boot then connected with the side of the white haired yami's stomach roughly.**

**Bakura growled before turning to punch the figure. His eyes widened when he punched nothing but the air. He fell to his knees when he was once again punched from behind.**

"**Bakura!" Ryou screamed as he saw his yami fall. **

**The white haired yami heard his hikari call for him in concern and got back up. 'I have to save him' he thought, his eyes looking around sharply for where his foe could be.**

**Over to the side of the fight, Kail and Kairi watched.**

**Kail wasn't watching the fight though. He had dropped his defenses and let Kairi go from the chains that binded her. 'Marik lied to me. I gave up my chance to be with Kairi forever because my jealously blinded me. How could I have been so stupid!' His eyes were glazed over as he thought. 'I hurt her and tainted her wings with blood for doing nothing wrong. I hurt the one who has shown me nothing but compassion and love.' He closed his eyes tightly in anger but opened them when he felt something wrap around his waist. What he saw surprised him and almost brought tears to his eyes. **

**Kairi was hugging him tightly, arms wrapped around his waist securely. She had obviously removed the tape that Kail had placed over her mouth. Her face was nuzzled softly into his chest. She looked up at him with innocent blue orbs, tears falling down them softly. "I forgive you Kail."**

**His heart seemed to jump and break at the same time. His mouth went dry, "How could you forgive me after everything I put you through? I put you through things that you should have never had to face again." **

**The white haired female folded her wings softly against her back, "Because I love you," she answered simply, "And...and I know you love me too. Please come back to me Kail."**

**The black haired male felt tears running down his cheeks, "I love you Kairi, more then anything. I would give up anything in the world to take back what I did to you and what I did to myself."**

**Kairi smiled, "Thank you." She cried softly feeling his teardrops sink into her hair, 'Thank you for coming back to me'. **

**His teardrops fell into her hair and were absorbed by her wings. **

**Neither knew it but the demon tears were cleansing her angel wings of the mortal blood that stained them.**

**Marik kicked Bakura in the stomach again making the yami fly into the ground.**

**Bakura had blood seeping from the sides of his mouth and his stomach was bruising more severely with every kick. He forced himself to get back up, 'This is what Ryou must have felt like every time I beat him.' He looked at his beautiful hikari, 'How could I give up something so good for something so insignificant as being Marik's slave?'**

**The blonde yami smirked, "Ready to except your fate Bakura? You are nothing compared to me." **

**Bakura was about to comment when Marik suddenly shrieked with pain. **

**Marik screamed and fell onto his knees.**

**The white haired yami looked around to see what was causing his nemesis so much anguish and smirked when he was the beam of energy that was shooting straight through Marik's stomach. **

**The beam was both black and white, colors molding into each other. **

**Blood was pouring from the now open wound of the yami's tanned stomach. **

**The beam stopped and Marik put his hands on the ground trying to stable himself. His violet eyes narrowed dangerously, 'Who?' He looked around and his eyes widened at the sight.**

**Kail and Kairi were standing up straight, their arms outstretched and intertwined. Energy was still swarming around their hands, Kairi's white magic and Kail's black magic mixing together heatedly. **

**The tanned yami put his hand over his bleeding wound. His own ally's had turned against him. **

**Bakura stood up straightly and smirked, "About time. What were you two waiting for? An invitation?"**

**Kail scowled and Kairi just smiled.**

**Her smile soon turned to a look of fear as she saw Marik trying to rise. "Hurry Bakura! Seal him in the shadows for good!"**

**The blonde yami was too quick though. He swiftly got onto his feat and sent a ball of shadows hurling towards the angel and demon pair. **

**The two quickly parted.**

"**I'll kill you both for betraying me" the Egyptian man said with a smirk.**

**The black haired demon quickly ran over to Kairi. **

**The blast had hit her upper shoulder but she barely noticed.**

"**You okay?" Kail asked.**

**She nodded, "Yeah fine. You?"**

"**Fine, Stay by Malik and Ryou though. They're open targets for one of Marik's attacks. Bakura and I will try and stop Marik and while we're doing that" he whispered but was soon cut off.**

"**I can heal them" she finished off. She kissed his cheek and nodded, "Be careful."**

**The demon grinned, "Of course." He left to go and fight with Bakura.**

**Kairi flew over to the pair of male hikari's speedily. **

**Ryou looked up at her softly, "I'm glad you're okay Kairi. I was scared that they had killed you."**

"**No" she said with a soft smile. "I'm good. You two look like you could use some healing though."**

**Ryou smiled tiredly, "Could we ever. Malik first though, he's hurt the worst."**

**The blonde hikari had his eyes half lidded and was laying in Ryou's lap. His energy had been drained and his body badly injured. **

**The white haired female crawled a bit closer to the two boys. She flared her wings a bit and placed a gentle hand on the male's forehead, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.**

**Malik flinched at the soft touch but soon relaxed as he felt warmth spread through his body. Energy was reconnecting with his body and the bruises and cuts were slowly disappearing. **

**Ryou looked at Kairi's wings, which were back to their normal shining white color. He silently pondered how she could have gotten the blood off them so quickly. **

**Malik sat up slowly, his eyes refocusing. **

**The angel quickly went to go heal Ryou putting her hands against his shoulders. Her hands glowed softly and the healing process began.**

**Marik had just finished punching Bakura in the jaw and blasting Kail with an energy ball. **

**Both had sent the two males crashing to the ground roughly.**

'**He's too fast' Bakura thought. 'We need something to distract him that way Kail and I can get in an attack.'**

**The evil yami looked around with determines eyes and grinned when he saw the three defenseless teenagers sitting on the ground close together. "How perfect that all three of you are so close together. I can kill three birds with one stone."**

"**You'll die before you get the chance," Bakura growled, pouncing on Marik's back while he was distracted. He quickly hooked his arms with the males, making his stay in one place. "Hit him Kail!"**

**The demon got up off the ground and his hand pulsed with dark energy. He then sprinted forward and slammed his hand into the wound that he and Kairi had caused earlier. **

**Marik let out a defining roar as the pain escalated through his body.**

**Bakura could feel the dark energy pierce the yami's skin so he jumped of Marik quickly. He jammed his fist into the base of Marik's spine forcing the tanned Egyptian to impale himself of Kail's bloody hand.**

**The blonde yami eyes contracted with agony, blood starting to pour from the corners of his mouth. **

**Kail yanked his arm out Marik, blood dripping down his fingers only to be absorbed as they hit the shadowy ground. **

**Marik fell onto his knees, spitting out the blood in his mouth onto the ground. 'How can I be losing to these pathetic love sick fools!?' he thought to himself. **

"**Seal him away Bakura" Kail said, looking into brown eyes straightly. "Let's not make the same mistake of letting him recover twice."**

**The white haired yami nodded and put his palm two centimeters away from Marik's head. "Your soul shall be eaten by the shadows and you will never return to hurt anyone else again Marik. You lose and now suffer the consequences of being beaten at your own little game." The millennium symbol glowed on his head, "SOUL SHATTER!" A blast of blinding energy shot from his open hand devouring Marik's body.**

**The blast created a hurricane wind in the shadowy realm.**

**Kail wrapped his bat wings around himself to protect him from the blast and Kairi wrapped her wings around Malik and Ryou to protect them.**

**Marik screamed as the shadows consumed his dark soul and ripped it into a million pieces. His body disappeared into the shadows.**

**The wind died down and Kail and Kairi carefully unwrapped their wings. **

**Ryou, Malik and Kairi all stood up. **

**The realm around them slowly disappeared and Ryou's basement slowly came back into view.**

**Silence filled the room, everyone unable to speak. **

**Was it over?**

**Malik was the one who broke the silence. "Is... Is he gone?"**

**Bakura closed his eyes, "Yes, he's gone."**

****

**One chappy left guys! (I think)**

**Please read and review!**

**We just love the reviews! **

**Ray and Roxy**


	16. Everything to Me

Everything to Me

I don't own Yugioh

Hiya guys! How goes it? I think this is the longest chapter of this story! It has a Ryou and Bakura lemon so if you don't like then don't read! Oh, and Bakura doesn't exactly act like himself so be flexible!

Read and review!

It had only been an hour since Marik had been cast into the shadows for eternity.

The group had spent quite awhile just standing in the basement still trying to comprehend that it was over. Later they had decided it would be better to go upstairs into the living room.

Kairi was healing Bakura both not saying a word as she did so. She was to busy concentrating on healing the male to say anything.

Both were sitting on the couch facing each other.

Bakura was feeling kind of awkward around the youth.

She was the one who healed and helped Ryou when he was abusing him yet he could not sense any feelings of hostility towards him coming from her. Only peace and serenity.

The little female took her hand away from Bakura's forehead and smiled brightly at the white haired boy, "Okay, you're done now."

The boy nodded his thanks.

Malik was sitting on the material chair watching Kairi with curious eyes. 'Never in my lifetime did I think I'd be sitting in a room that consisted of Bakura, an angel and a demon' the thought.

Kail was leaning against the living room wall, wings retracted into his back. He watched as his love walked over to him.

She placed a hand over his clothed chest right where his heart would be. The female healed him quickly and smiled.

The black haired demon pulled her into his grasp; her back pulled against his chest. He wrapped his arms securely around the angel.

Ryou soon walked into the room from the kitchen and plopped himself down on the couch with Bakura.

The yami only pulled his hikari into a warm embrace. "I love you Ryou," he whispered into the smaller boy's ear.

The light smiled and leaned his head back against Bakura's chest, "And I love you Bakura."

The room was silent for a moment before Bakura's face broke out into a grin.

"You know, we should really talk about something. I mean, all the drama is over" the yami said.

Malik couldn't help but give off a smile, "Then go on Bakura. Start the conversation." He was still a bit nervous around Bakura since the poisoning incident but kept telling himself that the yami had changed.

The whole room seemed to be trying to tense down.

Bakura and Kail had been the ones hurting them only a while ago so it felt a bit odd.

"Last time I checked Malik, you were dating some mystery man," Ryou said gleefully, starting off conversation. "Who is it?"

A blush spread over the Egyptian's tanned cheeks, "Out of all the topics you could have picked you choose to pick that one?"

"You have a boyfriend Malik? So much for my knowledge, I didn't even know you were gay," Bakura said, flicking his hair.

The Egyptian blushed heatedly, "Well yeah."

"Sooo, who is it?" the white haired hikari said in an almost singsong voice.

By this time everybody's tense behavior was soon relinquished.

Malik and Ryou where soon bickering back and forth about boyfriends and relationships.

Kail raised an eyebrow, "I swear, they act just like woman."

Kairi elbowed him in the stomach roughly for the comment, "You be quiet."

The demon only snickered in response.

"Just tell us Malik! It's not like we're not going to find out sooner or later," the white haired hikari said pointedly.

The Egyptian wavered.

"Just tell him Malik. He'll be on you forever if you don't" Bakura said with a sigh.

Malik sighed in defeat, "Well, I, Uh."

"Go on" Ryou urged with a big grin.

The Egyptian hikari blushed and whispered something under his breath.

"Louder".

"M...o S. m. i" Malik whispered softly.

"Louder."

"ITS MAKO TSUNAMI OKAY!" the blond hikari screamed, blush growing darker.

"Now there is a couple I would have never guessed" Bakura said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I didn't even know you knew Mako" Ryou said with a smile.

"Well, I didn't. I met him while I was on my yacht. It broke down in the middle of the ocean and he kinda helped me," Malik said softly.

"And?" Ryou said urging his friend to continue. "Do you liiiiiiike him? Like a lot?"

Malik glared at the hikari who was just not giving up. "Possibly."

Ryou giggled profoundly, "You two would be so cute together."

Bakura then spoke again, "Not that I don't like bugging Malik about his love life but does anyone know where Kail and Kairi went?"

Light brown orbs looked around the room quickly, "That's funny. I could have sworn they were here just a minute ago." He scanned the room again but found no trace of the two. "We should go see where they went. I don't want them to leave without saying goodbye."

The three got up and started to search.

Meanwhile, Kairi and Kail were standing outside looking at each other contently.

"So, is that that we've decided to do?" she asked gently with a smile.

He entangled his fingers with his own. "I love you and I want to do what's good for you."

Kairi hugged her lover tightly; "I can't go back to Heaven without you Kail. You are my life."

Kail wrapped his arms around her softly, "As are you to I. You don't know how thankful I am that you will give me another chance. I promise to never break your heart again."

For those who didn't know what's happening, a deal had been struck between the demon and the angel.

Since Kail had turned into a demon he could not go back into Heaven.

Kairi could not turn him back into a halfling because she had already given up her first kiss to him once before. She decided that she would not go back to Heaven without her best friend.

They had decided that they were going to stay down on Earth for the rest of their lives so they could be together.

Running from the angel and demon armies would be difficult but they decided they could do it together.

"There you are" Ryou's voice suddenly said, breaking the silence. He blushed softly, "Oh sorry, Am I interrupting something?"

Kairi smiled and retreated from Kail's hug. "Nope. We were just talking."

The hikari smiled, "Well, we're serving drinks inside. Come in and join us when you're ready."

Bakura and Malik walked out of the doors to join them.

"Actually Ryou, we should get going" the angel said, looking at Kail. "But we do have something to tell you guys before we go."

Ryou quirked an eyebrow, "Okay, shoot."

"Kail and I have decided that we're going to live on Earth from now on" the white haired girl explained.

The hikari smiled brightly his eyes widening, "Really? You're going to stay? But I thought that was against the rules of Heaven?"

"It is" Kail replied. "That is why you all must promise that you will not tell anyone about what we are. We need to be as secretive as we possibly can to pull this off. Only you three will know what we are."

Malik spoke up, "If you don't mind me asking, why? I mean, I'm glad you guys are staying and all but why are you staying here?"

"I'm a demon" the black haired male said with a sigh, "And unfortunately, demon's are not welcomed in Heaven."

"This is the only place we can live together," Kairi said with a smile.

"Where are you two going to live?" the yami asked, "It does cost money to get things in this world."

"We'll manage" Kail replied. "We'll get jobs or something. Just because we're not mortal doesn't mean we can't be social."

Kairi giggled, "Exactly. We'll come and visit lots, well, if it's okay with Ryou and Bakura.

The hikari chuckled, "Of course. We'll expect you two to tell us about how you like it here."

The two nodded.

Kairi and Kail withdrew their wings, black and white appearing.

"Wait" Bakura suddenly said, stepping forward to confront Kairi.

The female tilted her head curiously at Bakura.

"I'm in your debt now angel. You healed Ryou when I hurt him" Bakura said seriously. "You have my gratitude."

The smaller female kissed Bakura's cheeks softly, "You owe me nothing Bakura. All I ask is that you love and protect Ryou for you two were destined to be together."

The yami smiled, "You have my promise."

Kairi pulled back and waved goodbye. "We'll see you all soon. It was nice to meet you Malik."

The blonde Egyptian smiled brightly and waved.

The three males watched with astonished and hopeful eyes as the demon and angel flew away into the setting sun.

Once the two were out of sight, Malik turned to the white haired boy's. "I guess it is time for me to say my goodbyes as well."

Ryou looked into violet eyes, "Are you sure? You can always stay if you want."

"Naw, my sister is probably worried about me as it is" the Egyptian replied.

The hikari hugged Malik tightly before letting go. "Come visit soon."

Malik nodded and started to walk away. He then suddenly turned and added with a wink, "And Ryou? Don't be too hard on Bakura okay?"

The albino blushed heatedly as Bakura wrapped his arms around his waist.

Malik then walked off.

Ryou turned to face his yami slowly, "Just you and me now."

Bakura grinned softly and kissed his hikari's pale neck tenderly, "Yes, just you and me."

Ryou moaned softly at the gentle touch on his sensitive skin. "I love you yami."

Bakura pulled them into the house and shut the door with his foot. "And I love you my hikari. Will you allow me to show you how much I love you?" Bakura asked.

Ryou's words seemed to catch in his throat.

"I understand if you are not ready yet" the yami said softly, cupping his hikari's cheek and kissing it kindly.

"No it's not that. There is no one in the world I'd rather be with then you but I have to admit...Well, I'm a little bit... scared."

The yami nodded in understanding, "I will wait eternity for you Ryou. I'll never hurt you again, I swear."

"Okay" Ryou whispered softly and leaned up to kiss Bakura once again.

The two males kissed heatedly, hands intertwined.

Bakura pulled away softly and looked into Ryou's innocent chocolate orbs, "But some things about me I cannot change. I..."

Ryou cut him off, "I'm not asking for you to change into a whole different person. I just want to be with the man who is not ruled by Marik."

The white haired yami smiled, "That I can do." He led Ryou up the stairs and to his little lights room. He pushed open the door and what was inside caused his mouth to drop and Ryou to blush.

The blinds of the room had been drawn and white candles had been lit randomly around the room, illuminating the room softly. A soft vanilla scent was wafting through the air and white rose pedals were spread over Ryou's bed romantically. Every trace of blood and harm had been removed from the room.

Bakura walked into the room still leading Ryou though very much surprised. He walked over to the nightstand and a letter caught his eyes.

Ryou picked the paper up and unfolded it softly.

It read:

"**Dear Ryou and Bakura,**

**If you're reading this you must have found our little surprise. Kail and I decided to do some redecorating so when you and Bakura decided to 'do the deed' it could be romantic! We were going to do Bakura's room but we decided that his room was much to...weird to be romantic. I hope you like it! Pretty good for a 14-year old and a demon huh? See you soon! **

**Kairi and Kail"**

Bakura blinked a couple of times, "Your friends... are odd."

The brown-eyed hikari giggled, "Yes they are."

"But oddly enough they're ever so convenient" Bakura said with a grin, leading Ryou to the bed and lying him down. He gently straddled his lights hips and smiled, "I love you."

"Love you too," the white haired hikari said, leaning up and capturing his dark's lips in a gentle kiss. His eyes slid closed as Bakura dominated over the kiss quickly.

The yami pulled away, "I don't deserve your forgiveness Ryou. I hurt you so much and I don't understand how you can forgive me so easily."

Ryou leaned up and brushed his fingertips over the side of his yami's face. "I love you. I have always loved you and I will always love you. You always had my forgiveness."

The darker male looked into his hikari's bright eyes, "Thank you." He kissed his light tenderly and intertwined their fingers together gently.

The white haired hikari smiled softly at the feeling of Bakura's warm skin against his own. He had wanted this since forever.

The yami carefully moved his lips from Ryou only to move them over slightly. He nipped at the youth's ear lobe causing the boy beneath him to shiver in anticipation. His tongue traced attentive patterns along the flesh.

Ryou tilted his head to the side unconsciously, allowing Bakura to have better access.

The yami took advantage of his lights gestured and started to leave small rough kisses along the soft white skin.

The smaller male moaned from the treatment his eyes half lidding in pleasure. He felt on of Bakura's hands leave his own and trail to the hem of his shirt.

The yami growled softly against the crook of Ryou's neck making electric shocks generate through out his lights body.

"Yami" Ryou moaned softly as Bakura slid his cool digits underneath the thin fabric of his shirt. He could feel the fingers trace around his belly button. He shivered at the touch, wanting more.

Bakura smirked against Ryou's skin, "Do you want more Ryou?"

The light nodded softly, his pale cheeks flushing with color. "Please."

The yami slid both of his hands under Ryou's shirt.

Ryou arced his back as his yami took off the offending piece of clothing.

Bakura placed his hand on the smaller boys stomach admiring the silky skin that greeted him, "Ra you're beautiful."

The comment caused Ryou to blush softly. He raised his hands gently to lay them upon his yami's cloth covered chest. His light digits ran under it slowly touching Bakura's well-toned body.

The yami shivered at the innocent touch and he pressed his lips to the base of Ryou's neck once again. His hikari's probing fingers removed his shirt.

Ryou tilted his head back and moaned when his lover started to gently circle his nipples with cold fingertips. "Bakura..."

Bakura slowly laid his kisses lower and lower until he reached one of the erect nipples standing proudly on his hikari's chest. He started to lick around the little bud teasingly before engulfing it within his hot cavern.

Light brown eyes flew open at the wonderful sensation and he let out a pleasured moan. It was like sparks traveling down his body making his body arch and beg for more.

The Egyptian male loved seeing the small boy in pleasure so he switched to the other nipple while tweaking the other.

"Aaah" Ryou moaned softly, clenching the sheets tightly.

Bakura smirked and his mouth once again started to emigrate south, licking and nipping at every patch of skin along the way. He dipped his tongue into Ryou's navel drawing a string of moans from his hikari. His fingers worked on the button of Ryou's pants, untying them.

"Please Bakura..." he whispered as he felt his yami's tongue dance across his skin.

The white haired dark looked up at his hikari gently and gave him a smile. He then moved down again and kissed hem of his lights pants before tugging them off his body. He stroked Ryou's hard member through the material of his boxers and grinned at the reaction.

Ryou's head tilted back in pleasure and his eyes half lidded. He moaned loudly at the touch along his sensitive arousal.

Bakura sat up slowly and removed his own tight clothing, his erection almost to the point of pain because of the confinement. Once his erection was free he looked down upon his lover, the only thing covering the small boy being his boxer's.

The brown-eyed hikari blushed madly as his boxer's were removed leaving him bare.

The yami could only look upon the perfection beneath him with amazed eyes.

The candlelight was making Ryou's body shine with what seemed an almost angelic glow. His hair was flared around him and he was softly panting.

Bakura kissed his lover gently, "You have no idea what you do to me Ryou." His hand wrapped around his lights arousal making Ryou moan and buck into his hand.

The white haired light felt electricity flow through his body and he desperately craved more. Ryou pressed his lips to Bakura's firmly his hands massaging the skin of his darks hard chest.

The yami could barely take the feeling of his skin pressing against his lights and knew he wouldn't last much longer. He pulled away from the kiss and lowered himself down to Ryou's erection. He kissed the tip before taking the whole thing into his mouth.

Ryou cried out in undeniable pleasure his head rolling back from the feeling. His body felt alive with new sensations that he only could've dreamed about. He tangled his fingers within Bakura's spiky white mane, calling out his name.

Bakura smirked around his light and started to suck softly, wrapping his tongue around the over sensitive flesh. He could feel his loves pleasure seeping through their mind link. While he was doing this, he brought up his hand slowly and pressed one of his fingers gently into Ryou's entrance.

The youth shifted and moaned at the same time, the feelings alien to him. "Bakura...more... please".

The dark then pushed two fingers into the warmth making the use squeal slightly. Bakura removed his mouth from his hikari's length.

Ryou whimpered from the loss of contact but looked up at Bakura and smiled. His brown orbs sparkled with love and want. "Bakura please... take me now."

The yami removed his fingers and kissed his lover's ear, "Are you sure this is what you want? I don't want to force you to do anything that you're not ready for."

"I want this so much yami, please..." the hikari begged, looking up at Bakura with eyes filled with his consent.

Bakura pressed his lips to his hikari's lovingly and pushed himself into Ryou virgin tightness.

Ryou let out a gasp and Bakura soon followed suit.

They didn't gasp because it hurt but because now they were truly as one. They're darkness and light were melding together to create a pleasure that could not be compared too. It was like the whole world didn't matter anymore and there was only the two of them.

Desire filled the room as the their bodies moved together in unity, every move one made effecting the other.

Ryou cried out in ecstasy and his body tightened as his yami pressed into him for a final time. He released him pleasure screaming out his lover's name. "BAKURA!"

Ryou's clenching muscles were all Bakura needed to be sent over the edge and he cried out his hikari's name as his seed spilled inside of his hikari. "RYOU!"

The moment seemed to go on forever as the yami and hikari claimed each other for the rest of time. The heat in the room seemed to magnify and only the sound of the two panting could be heard.

Light and darkness had melded together for eternity, never to be broken apart by anything again.

The End

Ray: (Starts crying) "The stories over!"

Roxy: (Starts crying) "Don't you just love a happy ending?"

Ray Roxy: (Hands everyone who reviewed a Ryou and Bakura Plushie)

Ray: "Thanks goes out to everyone who reviewed us, read and supported us through the story. We really appreciate it!"

Roxy: "And we hope you enjoyed our story as much as we enjoyed writing it! We love you guys!"

Ray: "Hey, but we'll be working on our next story so we'll see you guys later!"

Ray Roxy: "Lotsa love!"

Ray and Roxy, sisters forever!


End file.
